


Devil May Drabbles

by LadySpade



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, DMC Imagines, DMC headcanons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Multi, archive from Tumblr, dark themes at times, devil may cry headcanons, headcanons, mature themes, occasional smut, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpade/pseuds/LadySpade
Summary: Just an archive of DMC drabbles and headcanons originally from my Tumblr Lady-of-Spades.
Relationships: Dante/Reader, Devil May Cry/Reader - Relationship, Kyrie/Reader, Lady/Reader, Nero/Reader, Nico/Reader - Relationship, Trish/Reader, V/Reader, Vergil/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	1. General Dante Headcanons

  * Other than the usual pizza and strawberry sundaes, Dante will usually end up getting some other form of take out, usually something like Chinese and Japanese food, BBQ, or occasionally KFC.
  * That being said, Dante cannot cook for neither love nor money. He’s probably at least tried in the past, and while he has had a few cases where the food has at least been edible, he finds it so much easier and convenient just to settle for take out. That said, his main go-to meals usually involve easy instant foods like ramen, pancakes, and usually BBQ. He keeps a small grill that Nero and Kyrie gifted him for Christmas one year. It's basically his baby at this point and main reason to pay the electric bill. 
  * Once tried to make his own pizza…. _ **Never again.**_
  * Unlike his brother, Dante is anything but a clean freak; or neat for that matter. Try not to be too surprised should you stumble across, both literally and figuratively speaking, a pile of empty pizza boxes, empty bottles and cans of beer and soda, dirty clothes piles and old take out containers. 
  * As far as drunk Dante is concerned, he isn’t all that different except for being a bit more looser and less controlled, followed by a bunch of “I love you man.” 
  * PDA wise, Dante’s the kind of guy who won’t really care what other people think. He’s more than happy to show his s/o some affection in public; whether it’s hand-holding, kissing, hugging, wrapping his arm around you while you walk, ~~semi-public se-~~ –wait what. 
  * Also really likes to cuddle, especially after a long day of killing demons. 
  * Either way, the guy’s got no shame and has zero shits to give either way.
  * **_Loves_** messing with Vergil’s stuff, particularly little things that he won’t necessarily miss right away, but knows it’ll drive him mad once he realizes it’s out of place; specifically moving them around to random and at times completely inconvenient locations, if not just obvious and clearly wrong places entirely; meanwhile amusedly watching his brother angrily searches all over the house for them later on. He likes see how pissed off he can make Vergil by the end of the day. 
  * Despite how he acts with Patty, he's actually quite good with kids. Seeing as how he’s pretty much like a ~~manchild~~ over grown kid himself, Dante has a pretty good idea of how to handle them. 
  * That, and it also probably helps that he has a lot of patience and tends to not get frustrated or annoyed at them not understanding things. He’s better at recognizing them as just being dumb kids.
  * Definitely has a collection of records hidden somewhere on top of having his jukebox. 
  * Suffers from depression and still has nightmares, particularly ones going back to the day when the demons attacked and basically watching Eva die.
  * Is also a big fan of superhero comics. His favorite is Hellblazer. 
  * Really doesn’t like spiders or clowns. 




	2. Vergil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some general hcs I have for everyone's fave broody brother.

  * Most likely to prefer drinking tea over coffee. 
  * Definitely more of a cat person. 
  * Can probably play at least three musical instruments. 
  * Something of a clean freak. He’ll spend hours polishing Yamato along with the rest of his other weapons. Much unlike his brother, he likes to make sure everything is put in order and has it’s place. 
  * A good amount of his free time tends to revolve around reading and usually some form of training. His thirst for knowledge knows little to no bounds, and he’ll try to find something for him to learn or practice.
  * He’s into just about any genre of fiction.This includes romance, albeit his particular taste here in is much, much more pickier and he sure as hell would never admit it, especially as it tends to be something of a top secret guilty pleasure. He’s far too proud for something like that; much less be caught reading one. He always makes sure his secret stash is incredibly hidden well. 
  * _**God forbid Dante of all people were to them…**_
  * Lowkey enjoys listening to Broadway and musical numbers. He enjoys the amount of storytelling and narratives involved with it. He also particularly enjoys the more dramatic and emotional numbers involved. 
  * Definitely an introvert.
  * Drunk Vergil is always funny purely because of the utter emotional 180 he takes in comparison to his usually cold, reserved self. After a pretty good number of drinks and the alcohol really starts to hit him, he’s much more emotional and will most likely even lean on others. Unlike his usual, confident self while sober, he’s much more shy and likely to become flustered.
  * PDA is generally a big no-no with Vergil. He hates it. If he’s ever ends up being with someone romantically, chances are he’d save any or all forms of affection for when they’re alone. At most, the furthest I could see him going would be hand holding. Even then, most of the time it would be done more on the subtle side. That, or something along the lines of him wrapping an arm around their arm or waist. _Maybe_ a slight peck to the forehead when no one’s looking, but even then this sort of thing would be quite rare, at most once in a blue moon. Otherwise kissing and anything other kind of affection is strictly reserved for behind closed doors. 
  * Much prefers the use of the sword over guns. He considers the blade to be a true warrior’s choice of weapon. Plus, he finds the up close combat and overall feel of the blade to be quite pleasing and much more satisfying. 
  * Can speak a large variety of languages. 
  * He’s generally ambidextrous, though has a preference for using his left hand. 
  * While he may be serious at least some 75% of the time, Vergil can be something of a sass master and smartass, and has even been known to be a cocky little shit from time to time. 




	3. General Nero Headcanons

  * Nero is really not a big fan of toads and frogs. 
  * He sometimes likes to use his devil arm as a flashlight; especially during those late night runs to the bathroom. 
  * ~~(And totally not to avoid falling on his face after trying to navigate the dark halls and tripping on a piece of furniture, only to wake up both a startled Kyrie and highly unamused Credo.)~~
  * Likes to try on red coats when no one’s around or looking. 
  * Smol angry son. He wants to fight everything. He _will_ try to fight everything unless you somehow manage to try and stop him. In that case, good luck, mate. 
  * _~~“Nero, no.”~~ ~~“Nero, yes!”~~_
  * Rarely is there ever a time where him and Dante haven’t gotten into a fight shortly after Dante starts taunting his ass. Seriously, good luck pulling his smol angry ass away from trying to wipe the smug grin off Dante’s face. 
  * There are times where he’ll feel conflicted between leaving Kyrie and going off to answer his inner call for adventure. 
  * Likes to secretly listen to J-pop on his headphones, though will strongly deny it if anyone tries to even suggest the idea. 
  * ~~Also _ **really** ,_ _**really**_ wants to fight Ichigo Kurosaki. ~~~~_(There can only be **one**.) _~~
  * Much like Dante, he really likes cuddling, albeit more lowkey than the devil hunter in red. Having someone to be there beside him, especially having someone to hold and embrace really helps him relax and unwind after a long day. 
  * While he doesn’t mind PDA too much, he’s definitely not Dante level PDA. He’ll still show show some, albeit it may be toned down to mainly hand holding, hugging, and maybe a kiss every now and again. Everything else is reserved for behind closed doors.
  * Enjoys video games and visiting the arcade in his free time. 
  * Something of an awkward flirt, though it just makes him all the more precious. 
  * Arguably a lot more mature than Dante. 
  * Lowkey has a major weak spot for cute things; particularly kittens and bunnies. _They’re just so soft and cute… ~~like him~~_
  * Secretly has a cute little angry bunny key chain that Kyrie gave him a few years back. He keeps it on him as a good luck charm, though lord knows he’d never have it out around Dante or anyone other than Kyrie for obvious reasons. 
  * Although he enjoys using both swords and guns, he still prefers the feeling of using a sword in combat. ~~Like father like son.~~




	4. Romantic V Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hi i was wondering if you could do headcanons of V with this romantic S/O

  * So much lowkey flirting with poetry in the beginning when the two of you first meet and begin to become more acquainted with one another. If you reply with any reference of William Blake, it’s only going to encourage him to flirt with you more. That said, expect Griffon to absolutely tease him about it every minute that he gets the chance when it comes to goth Shakespeare here. 
  * Likes to be very subtle with his style of flirting, though that never stops him from still somehow being extra as hell about it. Likes to call you “angel” and “my rose” whenever you’re together, especially more so as time goes on and you two gradually become closer.
  * Lives for the little moments that the two of you are together, ranging anywhere from brief hand touches to those pleasant quiet moments that the two of you would often share together such as enjoying tea together or enjoying a quiet date at the local library or book cafe that you recommended to him when you first met.
  * The two of you like to recommend different books to one another. He still occasionally likes to pick up that copy of Mary Shelley’s poems along with the copy of Frankenstein that you had gifted him one year, stating you think he would appreciate her particular aesthetic among other things as a writer. It’s become of his favorites to pick up when the two of you are up cuddling at night, covered in a variety of blankets (and occasionally Shadow) as V would softly read to you. The best nights are the cold rainy nights that would fill the air with the faint pitter-patter of rainfall as V would softly read to you, his breath occasionally brushing against the shell of your ear.
  * His s/o basically is the only other one who can get cuddle, rides and whatnot from his familiars. That said, he has totally offered to give you a ride with him on Nightmare as part of a date when you couldn’t get a ride home and he refused to just let you walk home alone in the dark, worried some demon might try and jump you out of nowhere. You basically have to hang onto him for the entirety of the ride, but it certainly was something you would never forget. That, and Nightmare is a total softie for V’s s/o. Same with Shadow and Griffon, who both love getting pets and scratches from you, but of course Griffon is not going to admit it in an attempt to still seem tough.
  * If you have any tattoos of your own, he likes to trace with his fingers whenever you cuddle and will likely ask if there was any particular meaning or story behind any of the tattoos that you got. Even if they don’t of you just thought it would look nice, he’ll still have an appreciation for its design and how it look on you. He jokes about getting matching tattoos, though you could tell there’s even just a hint of sincerity behind the suggestion.
  * Likes to chill around the house with you most days, and if there’s music playing, which will very likely be classical, he definitely seems like the type that wouldn’t mind just slow dancing in the middle of the room with his s/o, momentarily allowing the two of you to just get lost in the moment and to get lost in one another, even if it’s just a moment or two before someone – namely Griffon – decides to up and crash the mood by teasing the two of you. _~~Though, that said, if you keep Shadow around, she’ll likely help keep the bird quiet.~~_
  * Likes to do little things like kiss your hands and arms and whisper in your ear after a long day when you get home and essentially allow yourself to become envelop yourself in each other’s arms. V loves it whenever you’d run your fingers through his hair and softly speak his name, all the while pressing his face into the crook of your neck, feeling the love and protectiveness that he had once craved for so long; finding himself in sweet bliss in the fact that for once, he was no longer alone. 




	5. NSFW Vergil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinky headcanons for our kinky blue bastard

  * If you aren’t his s/o and aren’t in an actual relationship, chances are having a fling with Vergil would likely be something more along the lines of a one night’s stand or casual fuck buddy/friends with benefits. 
  * As far as genders and preferences go, I hardly see him really caring how his partners may identify. If anything, when it comes to Vergil, it would probably depend more on the person themselves along with whatever it is about them that Vergil finds so attractive in the first place; whether it’s appearances, personality, ability/skills, etc. 
  * Dick size and shape wise: although slightly shorter than his younger twin in regards to length when fully erect, he makes up for it in girth. He prefers to keep it generally shaven and well kept and has a slight curve. 
  * First things first, when it comes to the bedroom, Vergil is essentially the epitome of the term _**DOM**_. There is no ifs, buts or whats about it. When it comes to control and as to who’s on top, Vergil’s got you beat. 
  * In the odd chance that you _somehow_ managed to get top, good luck trying to take over. 
  * Seriously, fam, _you ain’t moving a goddamn inch as far as he’s concerned._
  * _Nuh-uh, if anything that would be as close as he’d let you go to being dom. Try and challenge him for dom and he will take you on, just watch._
  * Not with that tight grip he’s got on your hips. That being said, don’t be too surprised if you end up with a bruise or two by the end of it. 
  * The man as a big power kink– _if you somehow haven’t already guessed_ –and is a major control freak, both in and out of the bedroom. 
  * Okay but just consider this: 
  * _**POWER BOTTOM VERGIL POWER BOTTOM VERGIL POWER BOTTOM VERGIL POWER BOTTOM VER—**_
  * _*****_ ~~ **Spade.exe has stopped functioning***~~
  * Seriously though, he would practically be the poster child of power bottoms. _**The power bottom of power bottoms.**_
  * ~~***fans self* Pls send help it’s a problem.**~~
  * He’s probably had enough experimentation and experience to have a pretty good idea of what he wants and likes. That being said, if his partner generally prefers a more vanilla level approach in bed, he’d most likely be willing to stick with that. 
  * Big into bondage and restricting his s/o. The intensity of it would likely depend on his s/o. 
  * Can definitely see him being into BDSM, again taking the role of the Dom, especially considering how much of a sadist he can be beyond the bedroom. It’s not just for the overall physical experience, but also because of some of the incredible intensity and emotional experience that can at times be involved with it. 
  * Of course, that being said, he’s always sure to have a safe word established before anything begins and will always make sure to maintain careful attention when getting down to it, even if it isn’t necessarily sexual at the moment. 
  * The rope and/or other choice of bindings just right and non-harming? No incorrect or improper whipping? Making sure his partner is always consenting to each part before continuing or not? 
  * The man may be a sadist and a power addict, but he knows how to control himself. Besides, he wants to fuck you, not hurt you. Sadist or not, the man’s still a gentleman. 
  * _~~(And when I say hurt, I mean as in the bad kind of way. Trust me he’s saving you plenty of the good stuff)~~. _
  * Even after it’s all over, the man does not fail when it comes to providing some good ass aftercare for his partner. Especially since the time around aftercare is such a vulnerable time for his s/o, Vergil would be sure to get them just about anything they pleased in order to help them become comfortable. 
  * He will not hesitate to pamper your ass when it comes to aftercare. Whatever it is, a movie, food, water, a shower, a nice massage for all of your particularly sore or tender areas, to be wrapped up in a nice blanket or just cuddle??? All of the above? Seriously, you name it. 
  * _**~~Bitch, he~~** ~~ **won’t fucking hesitate.**~~_
  * Definitely into pet play as part of his love for roleplay. 
  * Would probably have a special collar and leash reserved among some of his other favorite toys just for you.
  * Definitely got that slave/master kink going on.
  * Potentially into knife play??? 
  * Not necessarily enough to cut his s/o ~~_(unless they want him to (O__O;;))_~~ , but just enough to give off that dangerous thrill of the blade just ever so lightly grazing against your skin; again tying back to that whole power/control kink. 
  * Really into leaving love bites and hickeys all over his s/o. Being as protective and possessive as he is, he’s definitely the type to want to mark up his s/o in any way possible, just a little way of “showing who you belong” and “marking his territory.” 
  * Has a particularly sensitive scalp???? Like yes fam, please pull it, you will thank me later. Even if you don’t pull it, just the sensation of you raking your fingers through his hair and grazing your nails along his scalp alone…
  * It’s like a major turn on switch for him. 
  * That and his ever sensitive neck. Take full advantage and just exploit that shit okay. 
  * Exploit it to the very best of your ability because like hell he isn’t going to do the same to you the moment he figures out and mentally jots down all of your weakest and most sensitive spots. 
  * That having been said, you may or may not be able to walk properly for the next couple of days. Just saying. 
  * Given how generally quiet and reserved he is in regards to the amount of sound he makes, you’d think at first he’d prefer that in an s/o. 
  * Or at least that’s what you think at first when you try to quiet your moans and cries of pleasure, only to find out he wants to hear every last goddamn bit of that shit. 
  * _Again with the power trips_. He loves hearing the sounds you make especially because _HE’S THE ONE MAKING YOU MAKE THOSE SOUNDS. HE’S THE ONE TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE THIS. HE’S THE ONE MAKING YOU FEEL SO GODDAMN GOOD!!!_
  * _AND SWEET SPARDA DOES HE GET OFF ON THAT SHIT._
  * It’s practically intoxicating at times. 
  * Loves giving oral. After all, the sharp tongue of his is good for a lot other things than just firing quick witty remarks and insults. 
  * Receiving is all good and fun, but it leaves him feeling more on the vulnerable, submissive side to the point where it just does something to him, especially considering the fact he’s not necessarily the one in control. 
  * Besides, for him there’s nothing he enjoys more than eating you out, especially with the sounds he causes you to make; the way he makes you squirm and shake; gripping his hair in your hands as _you practically beg with bleary eyes for sweet, sweet release…_
  * That having been said: _DID SOMEBODY SAY TEASE?!?!?_
  * The man is a goddamn tease to the point where he will have you screaming and begging to the point of sobbing for orgasm. 
  * Which then brings us to his love or orgasm denial and edging. 
  * Has super nimble and agile fingers while also being really good with his hands. The man knows how to get his partner off in all the right ways.
  * He also has a praise kink??? Like holy shit. Although he may not quite ever admit it, he loves it so, so much whenever his partner praises him. It does so much for his ego; tell him how good he feels inside of them, how good he’s doing, etc. Just, ugh, please praise this beautiful bastard. 
  * Prefers positions where not only does he have the most control but also where he can survey his partner the best. He wants to take in the view of watching his partner gradually becoming more and more undone by the minute. 
  * Also gives the best dirty talk, _like holy shit._
  * Just imagine if you will, being held up close and tightly in his grasp, his body pressed tightly against your own, all the while his mouth rests against your ear, and in a deep, husky growl he whispers all of the sweet sinful things he wants to do to you, what’s going through his mind and etc. 
  * Would also have a whole plethora of toys and gear; all of which is neatly organized based on size and function; also likely stored away in a special reserved trunk, dresser or closet. _~~**He a kinky ass bitch.**~~_




	6. Gifts Vergil Would Give His S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: What kind of gifts would Vergil give to his s/o?? I hope you're having a great day btw! And I wish you well ;)))

  * Among the types of gifts Vergil would give his s/o, I’d imagine he’s more of a traditionalist more than anything else when it comes to gifts. 
  * Things like antiques, little trinkets, pieces of jewelry and accessories, flowers, sweets, clothes, etc. Whether it’s something he knew you’d like based on your personality or simply because it reminded him of you. I’d imagine most of the time he might not act like it’s that big of a deal for him and simply leave it on your dresser or bed with a note most of the time. 
  * That is, unless you happen to be with him, in which case it can go either way depending on when he sees it as the right time to give it to you.
  * Of course, this can also go beyond based on his s/o’s personal interests as well. 
  * Do you like books and reading? Great, here’s a good book or two he’s read that he thought you’d enjoy. Also lowkey may slip in a love letter/poem every now and again between them for you to discover when he’s not around. He’ll deny it should you try and ask him about it but we all know the truth. _~~We’ve seen the stash, Vergil. Don’t think we don’t know what you’re hiding in that back corner of that little personal library of yours ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).~~ _
  * You like music? Nice, here’s some artists that reminded him of you and thought you’d like. Sometimes it’s just the nature of the actual music or lyrics that bring up memories of you that’ll get him to recommend them to you. ~~Lowkey likes to listen to them whenever he misses you when you’re not around.~~
  * Overall, considering Vergil’s very reserved nature and how a part of him that uses this as a way of silently conveying his feelings and showing his s/o his affections, I can definitely see how he might put a good amount of thought into the gifts he gives his s/o. Even if it might not always seem like it at times. He’s a man who prefers to let his actions speak for him, even if his words may come off as cold and aloof sometimes. 
  * Especially with all of the effort and time it took him among all of the confusing and conflicting emotions he’s experienced before finally coming to terms with his feelings for them. He’s not always the greatest at it, but damn is he trying.




	7. Day to Day Things Vergil Likes To Watch His S/O Do:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: This might be kinda weird and poorly worded but could you do headcanons on just kind of day to day things Vergil's S/O does that turn him on? Please and thank you.

  * Starting early on in the morning upon first waking up, one of his favorite things to do is just lay in bed with his s/o for a while; silently looking at them with just a barely visible smile as he waits for them to wake up. 
  * There’s just something so entrancing about admiring your features as the sunlight softly bleeds in from in between the curtains; the just ever-so-lightly illuminating your features in an almost heavenly light. 
  * In such a tranquil state, you seem so fragile and vulnerable, a part of him can’t help, but admire how you seem to sleep so soundly without a care in the world. All the while, he’d gently brush a piece of hair from your face, doing his best not to wake you up. 
  * Other times when you are awake, he tends to make his watching a lot more discreet; mostly in an attempt to keep you or anyone else from calling him out for staring later. 
  * He particularly likes it watching you when you’re attention is particularly focused on something; the way your eyes and brow slightly narrow in thought; the twitch and occasional nibble of your lip; the slightly wrinkling of your nose when dealing with a particular frustrating part; or the way your eyes suddenly seem to light up whenever you smile. 
  * Really just taking in the little changes in your face. Whether it’s growl of frustration, a sigh of relief or merely a light-hearten laugh at something you did; just observing all of the different little changes in your features is particularly fascinating to him. 
  * Some of his favorite instances involving this are when you’re doing things like cooking and doing laundry; again just all the while taking particular note of all of the little changes in your features. From the soft hum of your voice to the gentle sway of your hips.
  * And then there are the little moments where you’d become completely engrossed in whatever it is you’re doing; just shutting out the world around you, even if it’s just a brief moment. 
  * It didn’t matter if it was something like watching TV; reading one of your favorite books; listening to music; or even just staring out into space while daydreaming or even just thinking about something, all the while lightly tracing your fingers along the surface of whatever is in front of or around you. 
  * The way you just become so invested and yet relaxed into something so easily at times is just so fascinating to him, although chances are he’d never actually make any of these thoughts vocal. 
  * It’s just the little details like these that he just can’t help but love about you. 




	8. Nero Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some general headcanons about my favorite angry son

  * Nero is really not a big fan of toads and frogs. 
  * He sometimes likes to use his devil arm as a flashlight; especially during those late night runs to the bathroom. 
  * ~~(And totally not to avoid falling on his face after trying to navigate the dark halls and tripping on a piece of furniture, only to wake up both a startled Kyrie and highly unamused Credo.)~~
  * Likes to try on red coats when no one’s around or looking. 
  * Smol angry son. He wants to fight everything. He _will_ try to fight everything unless you somehow manage to try and stop him. In that case, good luck, mate. 
  * _~~“Nero, no.”~~ ~~“Nero, yes!”~~_
  * Rarely is there ever a time where him and Dante haven’t gotten into a fight shortly after Dante starts taunting his ass. Seriously, good luck pulling his smol angry ass away from trying to wipe the smug grin off Dante’s face. 
  * There are times where he’ll feel conflicted between leaving Kyrie and going off to answer his inner call for adventure. 
  * Likes to secretly listen to J-pop on his headphones, though will strongly deny it if anyone tries to even suggest the idea. 
  * Much like Dante, he really likes cuddling, albeit more lowkey than the devil hunter in red. Having someone to be there beside him, especially having someone to hold and embrace really helps him relax and unwind after a long day. 
  * While he doesn’t mind PDA too much, he’s definitely not Dante level PDA. He’ll still show show some, albeit it may be toned down to mainly hand holding, hugging, and maybe a kiss every now and again. Everything else is reserved for behind closed doors.
  * Enjoys video games and visiting the arcade in his free time. 
  * Something of an awkward flirt, though it just makes him all the more precious. 
  * Arguably a lot more mature than Dante. 
  * Lowkey has a major weak spot for cute things; particularly kittens and bunnies. _They’re just so soft and cute… ~~like him~~_
  * Secretly has a cute little angry bunny key chain that Kyrie gave him a few years back. He keeps it on him as a good luck charm, though lord knows he’d never have it out around Dante or anyone other than Kyrie for obvious reasons. 
  * Although he enjoys using both swords and guns, he still prefers the feeling of using a sword in combat. ~~Like father like son.~~




	9. NSFW Dante Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinky NSFW Headcanons abt our favorite Devil Hunter

  * Definitely a switch in bed. 
  * Knowing Dante, he hardly strikes me as the kind of guy who cares whether he’s on top or bottom. If you want him to top, no problem. You wanna take the lead and be on top, by all means, be his guest. 
  * _~~“In the end, we’re all satisfied.”  
~~_
  * That having been said, I feel like he’s definitely the kind of guy who’d generally up for anything his partner has in mind. 
  * Either that, or he’s definitely the type to try anything and everything at least once. 
  * As mentioned in a previous post: the man has little to no shame. 
  * _None what so fucking ever._
  * That having been said, not only is PDA generally a very big thing with Dante, but also expect some definite potential sexy times as well. 
  * Dante is hardly above having public sex with his s/o. 
  * _Whether it’s car sex, alley sex, roof sex, bath/shower sex, office sex, couch sex, kitchen sex…_
  * _~~Nowhere is sacred.~~_
  * Like seriously though, public or not, is there really a place where the two of you haven’t banged??? 
  * There is hardly a place in the office that hasn’t been ***ahem*** _“christened”_ by you and your half devil boyfriend and your antics. ~~#blessed~~
  * Also really into teasing in public. 
  * Whether it’s lightly grazing his fingers against the inside of your thigh or dirty talk; he really enjoys taking in your reactions. 
  * The two of you could be out in public and he’d lean over and whisper something dirty in your ear, preferably in a low husky voice; his warm breath tickling your ear, before causally going back to what he was doing, acting as though it had never happened to begin with. 
  * Also would definitely be into phone sex and sexting, especially phone sex. He’s really turned on by all the sounds you make over the phone, drinking in every little whimper, moan, whine and sigh. 
  * Also not ashamed to send nudes. He definitely won’t force or nag you into sending some, but if you do, _hohoho baby…._
  * Easy to say he has no problem returning the favor with some shots of his own, lemme tell you. 
  * And when the two of you do see each other again, may Sparda himself have mercy on your ass because you are in for quite of a ride with the mess you made.
  * _~~You started this mess, and he’ll be damned if it goes unfinished.~~_
  * He’ll often like to close his eyes and sit back, going back and forth with what the two of you want to do to each other in detail as the two of you touch yourselves. 
  * Really likes it when his s/o going down on him while giving oral; especially while maintaining eye contact as it really gets him going. He’s likely to run his fingers through your hair and even pull it a bit the more you go. Especially if you do it while he’s at his desk. Like seriously, 
  * Really into lazy morning sex. Especially if it’s following up lazy morning cuddling and he’s the big spoon. 
  * One minute the two of you are relaxing in bed early one morning, your back pressed against Dante’s chest with his arms wrapped around you and his face tucked into the crook of your neck; first seemingly playful and affectionate morning kisses along your cheek, neck and collar bone begin to fade into tender and hungry love bites and half-asleep moans and lazy morning sex with Dante holding up your leg as he pounds into you from behind. 
  * Speaking of cuddly ass Dante; the man lives for cuddling; especially his post sex cuddles, okay. Nothing in this world makes this half demon cinnamon roll hunter happier then the two you tucked up together, his arms protectively and affectionately wrapped around you while basking in the glow of after sex. 




	10. Being Friends W/ Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Some Dante friendship headcanons pls?

  * Being the laid-back and fun loving guy that Dante is, he’s definitely drawn to someone with a sense of humor and doesn’t take things too seriously. 
  * The two of you will often meet up for drinks and/or pizza. Whether it’s at the bar or just hanging out at the Shop. 
  * If you’re capable of killing demons, Dante might offer you a position working at Devil May Cry, which will typically lead to the two of you teaming up for jobs. 
  * If you’re not really up for going out on the field, there’s always work to be done back at the shop while he’s away, whether it’s doing paperwork or answering the phone. 
  * Expect plenty of playful banter and poking fun of one another while together, regardless of whether the two of you are working on a job or not. 
  * Seeing as how Dante’s up to his neck in debts, don’t be too surprised if you end up being the one who has to pay for food/drinks every now and again. This mostly happens depending on things like who kills the most demons, or even simply at the end of a game of pool or cards. Regardless of the setting, loser pays for the bill.
  * That having been said, don’t be too surprised if he cheats every now and again to avoid having to pay every now and again… **~~*meanwhile trying to restrain an angry Lady from trying to shoot Dante after a game of poker…again*~~**
  * When the two of you aren’t really up to anything in particular, it’s not too surprising to find you two just chilling at the shop with the jukebox playing in the background and doing just about whatever. 
  * Unsurprisingly, while he may not always look it at times, Dante is very loyal and cares deeply for his friends. If he notices something’s bothering you or if something’s up, he may not say anything at first and respect your distance, simply staying beside you as a way to show that he’s there for you as your friend and having your back. 
  * However, if that isn’t enough and the situation gets worse, he will eventually try and talk to you about it.
  * If something’s got you down and out like depression or you’re simply just not feeling good for whatever reason, Dante will do whatever he can to help. 
  * While this lovable devil-hunter may not exactly be an expert, it doesn’t stop him from at least trying however he can; whether it’s help provide a distraction or two from the negatives, or simply giving you his own fair share of advice on life and how he’s handling life from all of the shit he’s been through. 
  * I mean, let’s face it, this poor guy has been through _**a lot**_ of shit. Plus, it never hurts to have someone to talk to or even simply to whatever’s on your mind. 




	11. NSFW Nero Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: NSFW Nero (DMC4) Headcanons?

  * Bit of a shy vanilla boy at first despite how he might try to play it off at first before getting more comfortable and adjusted with his s/o. Chances are it’s likely you’re going to be the one to make the first move, that is unless he’s feeling particularly outgoing for whatever reason. 
  * It might take him a while before he becomes fully comfortable and instead tends to hold himself back from being rough a lot of the time. This is largely due to the fact he doesn’t want to hurt you, and whenever he does, he often tends to feel very guilty and apologizing about it. You may have to reassure a couple of times before he starts to finally relax and gradually learn to let himself be rougher in bed unless you specify otherwise. 
  * This and there’s the fact he’s also pretty shy and insecure about his own share of scars and body image on top of things with his Devil Bringer, so again some tender love and coaxing may be necessary to help him to become more comfortable with being both potentially vulnerable and completely nude. 
  * As for what he’s got going on down there, while he’s not quite as long as Dante, he is quite close by an inch or so. Though, much like with Vergil, what he may lack in length he makes up for in girth. Aside from that, he’s mostly pretty well groomed and mostly, if not completely shaven, especially given his upbringing in Fortuna. 
  * Though, once the two of you start getting into it, he’s more likely to start being more open to experimenting in the bedroom, although not quite nearly as much as Dante, but a fair close second. 
  * Otherwise, Nero’s mostly pretty much more of a vanilla boy. 
  * _**Major praise kink.** Please praise him,_ tell him what you like and what works. I promise you won’t be disappointed. It really helps with his insecurities. 
  * Really as a thing for legs/thighs, especially if their his s/o’s. From groping, massaging, gripping or even just tracing patterns into them. This guy just can’t get enough of them. 
  * That also having been said, he lives to his his s/o in anything that shows off their legs, whether it’s those tight skinny jeans, form fitting yoga pants, a nice pair of shorts and/or skirt that really showed off your legs, and then the stockings. Oh sweet Sparda have mercy on this poor boy’s soul when the stockings come out. He tries to hard to act like they have any affect on him, though all that pink around his ears seems to say otherwise. 
  * Though, as shy and reserved as he is in public, don’t feel too bad about occasionally teasing him in public even just a little; occasionally leaning over and whispering something particularly dirty in his ear while ever so slightly grazing your fingers along his inner thigh to get him riled up; only to go back to acting as though nothing had happened. 
  * Granted you may or may not be pinned against a certain wall or door afterwards the moment the two of you are even remotely alone. _Is there a good chance you’re going to be sore later_? Yes. _Was it worth it?_ Oh hell yes. 
  * After a while of some…* _ **ahem**_ * “persuading,” he may slowly start to bring Devil Bringer into the bedroom more. This, of course, does in face include fingering and other foreplay among other things.
  * Whenever he gets particularly horny, he tends to get particularly needy and clingy. And given the influence of his own inner devil during this time, don’t be too surprised if he acts a little possessive too while he’s at it. 
  * He doesn’t masturbate too often, though given his teenage hormones and the meddling of his own inner devil, he tends to do it quite a bit more during his more particularly needier days; especially is his s/o isn’t around to help him with this issue. 
  * As for erogenous zones, the area of skin between his devil bringer and his human skin is quite sensitive ~~(plz abuse it)~~. Whether it’s teasing nibbles and kisses or “accidentally” brushing your fingers across it, chances are he’ll be something of a flustered mess. Other areas include his thighs, ears, and collarbone. 
  * Any of these parts with the right amount of teasing will most likely be enough to potentially rile him up and cause him to become a blushing mess, trying so hard not to moan. Though, do be warned, Nero will most likely have little trouble getting even later on should you push that inner demon of his far enough. ~~_(Not that that was never the plan to begin with, let’s be real here)._~~
  * Mostly a switch who doesn’t mind bottoming, though again, if you rile both him and that inner devil of his enough, he will absolutely go full dom mode, now very much determined to get even with you at this point. 
  * Has a thing for vocal partners. Just hearing those sweet pleasured moans and other delightful sounds of yours just really do something to him, especially considering the fact he’s the one making you feel like that to begin with. 
  * An absolute sucker for blowjobs. _~~(Pun absolutely intended)~~._
  * While he gets absolutely flustered and flushed whenever his partner goes down on him, there’s no hiding how much he absolutely loves it, especially with how he seems to almost melt beneath you and comes undone more and more as he reaches climax. Though, that being said, if anyone were to even suggest or even ask otherwise, he’ll of course deny ~~_(not that all that dark pink around his ears and face suggests otherwise, oh no, not at all)._~~
  * Really, really into body worship. Doesn’t matter if it’s giving or receiving, especially if you also happen to be insecure about your appearance. Honestly, there isn’t a body part this sweetheart won’t kiss and basically worship to prove how much you mean to him.
  * Also into clothed grinding again’st his s/o, especially when he’s feeling particularly horny and/or in that mood to get back and start to return the teasing when the two of you are having one of your little “tease-offs” to see who’ll cave in first. ~~_(Winner gets top)._~~
  * Really as a thing for lingerie. Nothing too out there or over the top, per say, but rather more so for something more cute and “innocent” in appearance; especially if it happens to be something like baby-doll lingerie ~~_(Nero.exe has stopped functioning)_~~. 
  * Really into aftercare and just treating his s/o. Some of his favorites usually involve the two of you sharing a bubble bath to help you both unwind followed by snacks and possibly watching a movie if you two aren’t ready to go to sleep just yet. 




	12. Vergil W/ An S/O Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How would Vergil be with a s/o who has constant nightmares
> 
> Anonymous: Hi! Could you possibly write headcanons about Vergil having a very similar s/o (or someone he’s in love with), I mean someone with bad traumas and who is very reserved, rational, doesn’t like expressing emotions and thinks they cannot be loved etc? So basically angst. I love the way you write the DMC boys, especially Vergil <3

  * There’s something oddly comforting about having someone who’s been through something similar to you, despite the heavy and unpleasant price that comes with it. In a way, oddly enough, it ended up being one of the few things that really brought the two of you together, allowing the two of you to find some amount of comforting solace that neither of you were really alone in this. 
  * Naturally it took the both of you quite a while to really begin to open up and talk about those past traumas, especially when they ever so cruelly plague the both of you most commonly in the form of nightmares and night terrors.There are few other things that tend to trigger flashes from these traumas, but fortunately for you at least, you’ve generally learned how to keep most of them under control at times. Though, that said, there are times when the darkness does peak through and the scars begin to ache once more. 
  * You have moments where, much like Vergil, you tend to internalize it all, bottling up to where you arguably become a walking time bomb of emotion. It’s during those times that you’re just consumed with this unbearable thick fog of numbness, becoming lost for it as to desperate try to find a way to get out of it, desperate to try and feel again–to feel safe, to feel love, to feel…. _warmth_. 
  * Vergil is no different, often instead forcing himself into work with job after job of slaying demons, hoping that somewhere amidst the carnage he will somehow find his moment of serenity and reprieve. Its often because of this that he ends up staying up and working jobs late into the night, hoping to avoid his nightmares once more and establish some sense of control over himself and the situation. He hates feeling like this, feeling so lost and helpless amongst the ever growing void of nightmares as they are ever hungry to make him relive his past; feeling almost as though he were that small and helpless child again from so long ago, all alone and afraid while surrounded in the hell that shortly awaited him. 
  * And yet, despite the crushing pain and despair of it all, the two of you still manage to find solace in it all, knowing that you’re not alone and are able to open up and rely on each other to help get the other through this. Since sharing a bed and sleeping together, there are moments where the darkness doesn’t seem so bad as the light from the moon would bleed in from the window between the curtains. All the while Vergil would softly stare in awe as the pale light of the moon would gently illuminate your features, giving you an almost angelic glow to them as he’d eventually pull you closer to him and gently press his lips against your forehead, speaking that ever silent but present vow of love and protection that he had sworn to himself since falling for you. In a way, you each had become a light in the darkness for the other, and despite your scars, had become determined to preserve those very lights to the very end. 
  * Vergil still cannot fathom the fact that you wanted to be with him, especially after everything that had happened and everything he had done over the years. He couldn’t fathom how he could have possibly grown and slowly recover after it all, much less how someone such as you could truly love him like you do. And although a small, hidden away part of him swelled with happiness and relief at the thought of it, the very thought of it all in fact being some cruel and unusual dream did ever plague his mind, especially in his dreams. Dreams where you’d end up slipping away between his fingers, falling away to mist and ash as he’d be left alone to the darkness and demons of his nightmares once more. It was because of this that he often found himself holding onto you more and more during the long nights that would often come the hardest, afraid that if he so much as loosened his grip even a little, you’d slip away and leave him like everything else he had once loved before. 
  * But thankfully such dreams were little more than that in the end as you’d always be there by daybreak, your form curled up against his chest, usually determined to sleep in as much as you could unless woken up from the gentle caress of Vergil’s hand against your face, usually the result of him gently tucking away strands of fallen hair away from your face as he’d continue to watch with silent awe and admiration. It was during those long nights that you felt the dreams had become more bearable, always sensing him beside you through it all to help protect you from the demons that were ever determined to haunt your dreams and hunt you without prejudice. 
  * Being like Vergil, there are moments where it can be a bit hard to connect emotionally, having closed yourself off more due to past traumas and experiences, but with time, you found yourself gradually opening up more and more. It was slow and sometimes quite arduous much like how it was first as you’d try to put in more of an effort to really bond with him, not wanting him to feel alone, but eventually the two of you were able to find an oddly comfortable sense of balance, using your rational thinking as a way to try and bridge that gap of emotion to help and gradually become closer to one another. 
  * Of course that’s not to say you and Vergil weren’t without your own share of difficulties at first due to being so alike. You were especially wary about the idea of fully accepting the idea you could ever truly be loved and not be used as some toy for petty amusement, keep each other at arm’s length while trying to ignore the vast sea of emotions inside you, screaming at you to go to him, to lower your walls and let the water of love flow once more. It was especially challenging in those moments where you were little more than a breath away from finally clicking that spark of affection, quickly pulling away in hesitation and fear just as you could begin to taste it. You cursed yourself relentlessly that day, reminding yourself of all the others who had come before, how they had used you and abused you, how you had been little more than an object, a mere plaything to be eventually disposed of and nothing more. _Surely someone like you could never even begin to be loved, let alone know what true love felt like…_
  * And yet, there he was. Someone who had been felt just as broken and alone in the dark as you were. Someone crying out for someone to help them get through this nightmare. Looking for someone who could even fathom the cruelty they had been through. _Someone…_
  * _**Someone who had simply ever wanted to be protected and loved.**_
  * _Someone…someone who was just like you._
  * And perhaps….maybe….just maybe, this time it wouldn’t be so bad to reach out and try. 
  * You’d be lying to say that the first real steps the two of you were by any means easy, but looking back now, you could confidently say that they had been more than worth it. The two of you are nowhere near fully healed from your scars, and you knew there’d always be some part that would undoubtedly remain, but in a way, you were somewhat okay with that. After all, neither of you were alone anymore, and had begun to find a sense of peace despite it all, gradually learning to embrace what you feel again and learn to accept the fact that despite what others may have told you before, the fact of the matter was that the both of you deserve to be loved, to feel love, and to embrace it for everything it was worth on top of the most important fact that it was okay to feel and express one’s emotions. Neither of you are by any means the most expressive of people, but little by little, the light has begun to shine through once more, and for once in a very long time, you’ve both begun to truly feel alive again. 




	13. Nero in Love Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: O n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

  * Oh this sweet precious dork. To be honest it probably couldn’t be more obvious for the others. And of course you know Dante especially makes this fact known with the amount of teasing he’s sure to put Nero through every chance he can, especially when he sees the two of you together. 
  * From the flushed cheeks, the occasional stuttering and trying to act so hard to act as though he’s unfazed by these feelings, it’s anything but easy for him to exactly hide it. These among many other tells give it away, like how Nero finds himself staring toward your direction or how he suddenly undergoes this moment of mixed emotions of slight panic and excitement whenever he hears you’re over or when you happen to be heading his way. All the while he’s doing his best to maintain his composure while also trying so hard to act as though he totally hasn’t been staring at you for the past five minutes or so straight like the lovesick puppy that he is. 
  * He also tends to scratch his nose more when he tries to play it cool, a telltale sign of his nervousness and slight worry about screwing something up and making himself look like an idiot. Which of course just earns him more teasing from Dante, Lady and Trish and even a bit from Nico while Kyrie just smiles and pats poor Nero on the back. She finds it too cute to tease him for it.
  * He tries so hard to play it off and come off as mister cool, confident and collected, but really the poor kid is just a jumpy and internally screaming mess who’s worried about impressing you and the possibility of you not liking him. Which of course you totally are and while he’s oblivious as fuck about it, Dante and the others are able to pick up on it easily and of course just tease him even more about it.
  * When in love, Nero finds himself becoming more protective of you, even going so far as to walk you back to your place in the dead of night, regardless of how far it might be to his apartment. After all, you can never be to careful at night, regardless of whether it be demons or some creep who doesn’t know how to take a hint and piss off.
  * That also being said, don’t be surprised if he ends up getting into fights more particularly on your behalf, like that one time I ended up decking some creep who was getting way too handsy with you one time while you two along with Nico and Kyrie were out and about and of course Nero is having none of it. Sure he got a black eye by the end of it and a slight scolding from you, but he’d happily take whatever beating he got if it meant keeping you safe. That, and the other guy usually ends up coming out way worse than him in the end anyway. 
  * Will totally try to casually sneak in gifts, just “casually” giving you gifts like flowers, plushies and snacks, that he “simply saw in passing on the way over,” making him think of you and unable to help but think about how much you’d like it. Of course this means him taking more jobs to make more money to spend on you and while you protest that he doesn’t always have to buy you stuff, it hardly ever stops him from doing it anyway. 




	14. Vergil w/ a Self-Doubting S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Vergil's S/O having self doubts about them being his S/O. Like they worry that someone stronger than them will sweep Vergil off his feet and leave them in the dust, that what they have is temporary.

  * Although you would like to pretend nothing ever bothered you when it came to your relationship with the eldest son of Sparda, nothing could be farther from the truth. It had started off gradually, small little specks of doubt just floating in the back of your mind, barely even big enough to become proper seeds yet. At first you simply always had admired Vergil’s brute strength and cunning, especially as it shone in his abilities as a fighter and devil hunter. Though, as with most things, your perception on things gradually began to change. 
  * At first, it starts out very small, practically insignificant at first as mere passing thoughts that you would try to shrug off without much thought. It was just your mind playing tricks on you, toying with you in an attempt to feel so much smaller than you actually were. Though, much like with most things, its only a matter of time before those little flakes of insecurity begin to accumulate more and more. 
  * At first you notice it in the most obvious form that was the gaping distance that was your difference in physical strength. People like Vergil and Dante tore through demons on a daily basis as though it was nothing, even taking several hits at a time while still generally being able to walk it off without more than a few scratches and bruises, that demonic heritage healing up in no time. You can’t help but feel how helplessly human and fragile you are physically, especially whenever you and Vergil were on jobs together. 


  * Although Vergil is always on his guard in a fight, you feel as though you have to be at least ten times as careful when dealing with demons, knowing all too well as to how painfully mortal you are when dealing with such beasts. One wrong hit when you’re not careful is more than enough to knock you out for a time ranging anywhere from a few days to a few weeks at a time. Every time you do get hurt, you can’t help but feel as though your beloved may be secretly judging you for your apparent weakness every time he ends up coming to your rescue and eventually ends up carrying you back home if your wounds prove to be worse than anticipated. Although he usually will try to wear his usual facade of calm and collected, you can still sense those firm, watchful gazes that would go to glance over you as you two would return home. Surely he was judging you, what else could that gaze be feeling if not disappointment and disgust? 
  * There were times where you could feel him holding back much of his power whenever the two of you would attempt to train and spar together, Vergil always keeping an eye on you with those cold blue eyes, likely calculating all of your open weak points to avoid in fear of breaking you, once again painfully aware of how human you are. 
  * Then there was the matter of how calm and collected Vergil always seemed to be when in combat, regardless of how bad the situation seemed to be. While you could easily lose your composure as fear would set in, you would turn to him to see him as seemingly calm and collected as ever. Such fights were nothing new to him, and so he could seemingly handle anything thrown at him, meanwhile you could barely handle your own raging fear and anxiety welling up inside of you. 
  * There was also a distance in intellect that Vergil seemed to be able to walk circles around you with. While you knew more modern things that were more prevalent to humans such as yourself, you couldn’t deny that Vergil could easily walk circles around you when it came to matters such as knowledge about demons or even mere things such as classical literature. You could barely count the times you had tried to do your research to try and match him more or even try to come close in that regard, though you never seemed to be able to quite memorize and master them as much as your dear half devil. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed every time you’d mess up a line or incorrectly cite a poem or poet. 
  * You knew countless others that you thought might be perfect for him. Even the local librarian, who you had caught making countless glances at your beloved every time the two of you would visit. You could see how her eyes would light up in awe whenever Vergil would cite a line or ask for recommendations since she always seemed keenly interested in the choices he’d check out each time he visited. You could feel your heart twist and turn with jealousy, digging your nails into your arm, though whenever Vergil would ask what was wrong, you would always be quick to dismiss anything was wrong. You didn’t want him to think you were so petty as be to jealous. You had so many flaws in his eyes already, the last thing you needed was for him to see yet another one to add to his list of potential reasons to seek out a replacement. 
  * He could have any devil hunter that proved stronger or smarter than you, that much you were sure of. So much so that with time, your insecurities and anxieties eventually began to weigh down on you more and more to where you could barely contain it anymore. Besides, surely you were just a temporary thing that he would settle for until something better came along. After all, he was so strong and had been so good to you, surely that was only because he knew he’d one day leave you. After all, it wasn’t as though he would be the first to leave you for such reasons anyway. Regardless as to who they were, friends, family, or romantic partners, they always left you for something better in the end. 
  * It was Vergil who had found you when you had finally broke. He found you alone in your apartment with the lights off and your room an utter disheveled mess. You hadn’t answered any of his calls or messages, and he had become greatly concerned something might have happened. You were curled up in bed, buried and wrapped up under countless blankets and pillows. It was your default for when something had gone wrong. You were prepared for the worst, knowing that if he ever found you like this, so weak and so broken, surely he would just take it as his chance to finally leave. Finally this facade would be over, and you could finally wake up from this bittersweet dream, regardless as to how much you didn’t want to wake up from it to begin with. 
  * You don’t know why, but you automatically expected the worst. You expected him to yell at you, lecture you, to tell you how disgusted and disappointed he was in having to deal with a weakling like you for so long, and to just pick up his things and never see you again. Perhaps then you could finally learn to be strong, to finally put up that wall of ice to finally make you better than the mess you were. You weren’t confident, strong, smart or anything even remotely close to what Vergil was, so why would he still wish to stay with a fool such as yourself. 
  * However, none of that happened. Upon opening the door, there was only silence, followed by a soft sigh as the door gently closed. Your body tensed as you heard him approach, gently sitting on his side of the bed. You hear the brief shifting of clothes before you hear something lightly fall to the floor. It’s in these moments that you barely feel the cocoon of blankets around you shift, and you feel Vergil’s cool arms softly wrap around pulling you close to his chest. 
  * You could feel your body trembling, and you wanted to cry and scream, but you didn’t. You refused to let him see just how weak you are. Surely he could sense it oozing off of you? Was he toying with you? Perhaps he was doing this out of pity, knowing Dante would tear him a new one if he did such things to you. Maybe–
  * “Bad day?” Vergil’s voice softly ask. You could only nod as you let out a soft sniffle. You feel Vergil’s lips softly press into the back of your head as he lets out a soft hum. “Whatever demons are plaguing you this time, my dear, I assure you, they speak nothing but lies.” Your mouth slightly opens to respond, but you find no words to speak as he continues. 
  * “We not be physically the same you and I, but don’t think for a second that automatically makes you weak. You are strong in ways that even I cannot fully comprehend. You taught me how to love and how to move on and to be more than the sins that I have committed. You are more than I could ever deserve. You have filled this devil’s dark soul with light, and do so in more ways than you can even imagine by just being you. So please. Don’t shut yourself away from me. Whatever weight it is you can’t bare to carry yourself, give it to me. I’m strong enough to carry it for the both of us, just as you’ve been there to carry it for me all this time. You’re not weak, my angel. Far from it, because at the end of the day, you are the strongest soul that I have come to ever know. Never forget that. There is no other light who can compare to the one you bring to my days. And know that, no matter what, I promise to never leave your side.” 




	15. Vergil w/ an S/O w/ Anxiety:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How would you imagine Vergil with an S/O that has anxiety?

  * Although he’s not always particularly forthcoming about his own share of personal demons, if there’s one thing Vergil can sympathize, if not outright empathize with, it’s your struggle with anxiety. He knows all too well of the tell-tale signs from the irritability, your restlessness, near constant fatigue among many more trials.
  * As someone who’s began attempting to deal with his own share of anxiety, particularly from his PTSD, it’s one of the things that oddly ends up bringing you two even closer together. While Vergil isn’t exactly good at connecting with others, there’s something oddly comforting in seeing that he isn’t alone in this fight, even wanting to go so far as to want to help you get through this more than himself. 
  * As apathetic and cold as the world has made him over the years, Vergil’s felt as though you had become this comforting beacon of light and warmth and light, helping to provide the rope to help keep him grounded and tethered against the raging winds of his past wounds and trauma that try to slip him back into old habits he’s since tried to move away from. You were always there to try and comfort him when his own anxiety became too much for him, often being the one to try and soothe him when the nightmares would come for him in the dead of night, your form gently taking him into your arms as you’d gently stroke his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him to reassure him it was alright. You were there. You were both safe and sound. Everything was going to be fine. 
  * Vergil, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly an expert when it comes to comforting people, much less his own s/o. That said, determined to keep his pride intact, it doesn’t stop him from attempting to comfort you nonetheless. Expect a lot of awkward hugs and cuddling when he notices you having one of your moments, having noticed the sudden change in your breathing, fidgeting and slight shaking as you seemingly tried to keep it all down so as to not worry anyone around you.
  * Not wanting to start a scene or try to embarrass you, Vergil would gently take you into another room where it was just the two of you, starting by trying to get you to breathe deep and focus on him and his words. One of the tactics he likes to use was something he found while doing some research to try and help you involved a countdown where he’d have you count out different things as a way to help ground you from your thoughts. He found it to be a useful tactic when someone becomes too far gone in their own head and has lost control of their surroundings. He’s always sure to use this technique first whenever your anxiety attacks would kick in and start to cause you hell. 
  * ~~_(Aka a very useful tactic called Grounding, highly recommend looking into it if you haven’t already as someone with anxiety and often suffers from anxiety attacks)._~~
  * Vergil always makes an effort to try and keep an eye on you whenever the two of you are together, not wanting you to be alone if one of your panic attacks were to hit and not have anyone around to properly help you. Though, that said, he’s more than aware that he can’t always be with you all the time and that as much as the two of you loved each other, there would be times where you would need your own space or be away somewhere and do your own thing. That said, he’s always sure to share relaxation techniques and tricks he’s picked up from research with you so that if your anxiety does ever kick in and he’s not there to help, you at least have something to fall back on. 
  * If your anxiety is especially bad he might even bring up the idea of giving you a service animal to help keep you calm and tend to your needs both when you were and weren’t around. If you aren’t able to get a service dog, he’s more than keen on getting you an emotional support animal, the two of you getting either a cat or a dog, eventually resulting in the two of you getting one of each; getting a gentle black pitbull the two of you decide to name Hades and a kind, calm Maine Coon that Vergil so fondly named Hecate. The house becomes a much more calming and pleasing place to be since getting the two of them. The two of them often like to cuddle with the two of you whenever you’re having a particularly bad day and just need that extra bit of comfort.
  * Vergil looks into other methods for the two of you to do to get into this, often encouraging you to join him for workouts and meditation sessions as a way to help you both relax. Half the time that meditation ends up in being a long afternoon nap, but Vergil doesn’t mind. He’s just happy to see you more relaxed and content. If you’re not feeling up to it, he’s not going to push you too hard about it, rather opting to go the more gentle and lowkey approach, checking up on you if you can’t get out of bed, coming by with some water and snacks to make sure you’re eating and just even making sure you’re taking care of the bare minimum things when things are being especially rough for you. 
  * Most of your joint workouts typically consist of stuff like long walks around the neighborhood, usually around the park, sometimes taking Hades out with you on said walks to get more out of it. It often becomes one of the more ideal places the two of you end up visiting when things become too stressful and just need to get away from the house and work. Sometimes it’ll just be a simple walk, other times the two of you will go there for picnics and cloud watching, ideally looking for anyway to get you to unwind and relax by helping get your mind off things. 
  * He also considers you to try other workouts like kickboxing or martial arts with him, hoping this helps give you a nice way out for all that pent up stress and aggression while also potentially bringing some piece of mind in helping you learn how to defend yourself. You’re hesitant at first, but with time you eventually begin to get into it more and more as he encourages and coaches you. If nothing else it certainly tires you out enough to help you fall asleep later after a nice hot bath together before crawling into bed. 
  * Although Vergil isn’t great at comforting people, as mentioned before, he does acknowledge the fact that in the very least he is good at listening, and if there’s nothing else he can do for you, he can at least listen to whatever’s on your mind. He can’t guarantee he’ll have anything useful or particularly comforting to say in reply, but in the very least he knows for a fact he’ll be there to listen to it all, even if it’s just pure rambling nonsense you need to get off your chest and just have someone listen to. All the while he’ll be there to quietly listen, softly humming and nodding to show he’s listening as he holds you in his arms, stroking your hair and back in an attempt to soothe your nerves. 
  * He’s always sure to make sure you get plenty of sleep and keep to a good sleep schedule, even if he is arguably just as guilty as staying up late due to insomnia, afraid of his own share of nightmares that would undoubtedly be waiting for him in the darkness. He’s had to pull you away from whatever you’ve been doing late at night, whether it was drawing, reading, gaming or whatever it is you’re trying to keep yourself busy with. He doesn’t mind having the TV or music softly playing if it means helping you fall asleep. He’s even looked into getting one of those alarm clocks that play ambient music, your two favorites being beach waves and rain storms whenever the silence of the room becomes unbearable and the two of you quickly become restless. 
  * It’s also during this time that the two of you tend to have your late night talks as you two lay curled up together in bed with Vergil usually being the big spoon while you usually end up being the one to do most of the talking, whether its about your day or some odd dream you had recently or whatever. He’s sure to stay awake until you fall asleep first, always wanting to make sure that your well-being comes first and foremost. He’s even resorted to giving you massages to help coax you into sleep, helping relax those tense muscles while you gradually drift off into sleep between it and the soothing sounds of the noise maker.
  * ~~_(And hey, if the massage doesn’t put you to sleep and instead brings up some “other” feelings, give him a couple minutes at least and he’s sure to tire you out just fine)._~~
  * Either way, no matter how big the challenge may be at times for the both of you, Vergil is determined to help you the best he can. Most days its as simple as driving you to your therapist or making sure you get in your daily doses. But in the end, he doesn’t mind it one bit, because if there’s one thing you’ve taught him during your days together, it’s that he knows you’d be sure to do the same for him regardless of how much he might stubbornly protest in the beginning about how you didn’t have to worry about him. But hey, you’re his partner, and he knows all too well there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do for him, so it’s only fair that the least he can do is meet you halfway and do the same for you.




	16. DMC Boys Helping Their S/O w/ Their period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How about some sweet ass period headcanons with the dmc bois - maybe even sparduh? LMAO and a smol s\o who's in a lot of pain - seriously send help wtf

**Vergil** : 

_Ah pathetic humans and their weaknesses…_

_Jkjk_.

  * Considering the fact your Vergil’s s/o ~~(and an incredibly lucky one at that)~~ , I’d say he’d go a pretty far way to try and make you feel better. And when I say a pretty far way, I mean you’re getting _pampered af._
  * The man’s already protective ~~and possessive~~ of you as it is, okay. The last thing he wants is for you to suffer or be in any kind of pain, especially he’s able to do anything about it. 
  * Albeit he may not be so quick as to reveal this caring and doting side of him so easily beyond a light “tch” and “foolish woman,” _he says meanwhile giving you pain meds and chocolate while gently rubbing tender circles into the small of your back…._
  * Throughout the worst of your period, he’s going to make sure you have everything you need. Pain meds, chocolate, a nice heating pad, plenty of pillows and blankets, pads/tampons, etc. 
  * He may or may not stay around during this time considering the fact you’re in a debatably vulnerable position right now and are quite prone right now if the cramps are really bad and you can barely move _~~(I’ve been there, fam. The pain train is real, and it is a **B I T C H** ).~~_ He may even keep himself nearby to keep an eye on you; which then may or may not lead to lazy time cuddles in bed or on the couch…
  * _What??? Ppfffttt, nooo, he doesn’t want to cuddle with you or anything while he gently rubs the small of your back and abdomen. He just wants to keep a close eye on you is all… ** ~~*starts playing “Why the Fuck U Lyin’” in the background*~~**_
  * The happier and content you are, the better. _The last things he needs is a constant earful of your whiny complaints and pathetic human groaning…. ~~(Uh-huh, yeah sure~. Whatever you say, Vergil….)~~_ _ ~~.~~_



**Dante:**

  * Unlike his twin, Dante’s probably a lot more visibly sympathetic to your pains and menstrual qualms. 
  * Or as he likes to call it, “Nature’s Wrath: Ladies’ Week.” **~~* _He says whilst narrowly dodging the oncoming bullets from you and Lady*_~~**
  * _~~And yet he wonders why he has 0 luck when it comes to women…~~  
_
  * Albeit being the smartass that he is, Dante is still very much a loving and caring boyfriend. And although he may not be the most organized person, he does go a great length to help you out when Mother Nature’s got you down and out. 
  * That, and let’s face it: i _f mama ain’t happy, ain’t **nobody** happy. All else be damned, if you’re going to suffer, he’s going to suffer with you, one way or another._
  * He’s probably gone down that rabbit hole w/ Lady ~~(and maybe Trish??? Idek demons are complicated shit fam)~~ enough times to know that the last thing you want is for your lady to be unhappy, much less hormonal and miserable. 
  * I could definitely see him using this as an excuse to take a day or two off from work if nothing major’s going on to help tend to you. After all, what better excuse to waste the day and lay in bed and cuddle with his s/o than when you’re on your cycle. 
  * It’s not like any of the girl’s are going to oppose. They know what’s up. ~~Plus that just means it keeps Dante out of their hair.~~
  * If you’re craving something sweet and/or chocolaty to help make things better, he may stop by and grab a sundae or two for the two of you; something just nice, cool and sweet. Chocolate for you (or whatever ice cream flavor you prefer) and strawberry for him. 



**Nero:**

  * Considering his time growing up with Kyrie, I’d expect Nero to have some knowledge as to how to help out his girl when she’s down and hurting. 
  * He knows to expect that shit’s gonna be sucking for you for the next few days or so, so he’s likely to at least have a drawer of pain meds and plenty of women’s health products (pads/tampons/birth control/a heating pad/etc.) on standby for whenever you’re over. 
  * Probably had an incident or two when they weren’t there and that shit decided to sneak up on you last second and _**FUCK**_.
  * _**WHELP!!!** Time to make a quick run to the nearest store. (TT__TT;)_
  * Or Kyrie, she’d definitely help out ~~(Sparda bless her kind and merciful soul)~~. Whichever happens to be closer.
  * Probably keeps a stash of chocolate on standby. He knows how moody and out of it you can be during your period, so it always helps for both of you ~~(mostly him)~~ for you to be in a decent mood and not be pissy enough to rip him a new one. 
  * ~~Seriously he may be a quarter demon in comparison to you being all human but ** _HOLY SHIT_** when those hormones hit you are scary~~
  * The boy knows when to stay around and when to fuck off. Okay, Kyrie practically trained him up and until now for this exact moment. 
  * Anyway, whenever he gets back from working and you’re not in a bad mood, he’s more than willing to just sit down and cuddle with you on the couch with his arm around you. 



Sparda: (bc why not)

  * Despite being a demon, Sparda would likely be well aware of his lover’s needs and such. This factoid does not exclude said lover’s fateful time of the month. 
  * Similar to Vergil, I could definitely be the type to pamper his s/o, especially when your cramps are at their worst. 
  * From tender massages and soft kisses, I doubt he’d be against holding and cuddling his s/o while you’re miserable. 
  * He’s going to make it his mission to make sure you’re nice and comfortable while you take it nice and easy. From making sure you have plenty of pillows, blankets, pain meds, heating pads, and chocolate on standby, this Dark Knight fails to disappoint.
  * He wants nothing more than to see you safe, happy and healthy, like any good lover should. 




	17. DMC Boys w/ an Injured S/O:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How would Vergil, Sparda, Dante, Nero take care of an injured S/O on bed rest? Like they can't do basic maintenance like showering by themselves and shit.

**Dante:**

  * Probably the most outwardly relaxed about the situation but an absolute internally screaming worry wort during the whole time. He already feels very bad about the fact you got hurt in the first place, so it doesn’t help the fact he tries to make sure he does his best to take care of you. This of course means not doing the usual just take out and having to be at least twice as careful around the office for your sake. He’ll often take time off from work to take care of you. Lady and Trish offer to step in and help you out to get Dante out of the office and to help give you some air when he becomes rather suffocating and insufferable with affection and giving you attention.
  * Given the fact he knows how bored you can get from being stuck in bed for most of the time and can barely move around much without assistance, he basically makes it an extra effort to not only entertain you, but to also be your literal personal transport. This of course means being willing to literally carry you around the office for when you need to get up. This can range anywhere from piggy-back rides and bridal style carrying you. There was one time he lifted you over his shoulder for shits and giggles in an attempt to make you laugh, but really he tries to stick to the other two so as to not risk aggravating any of your injuries, especially if that injury is around your stomach or abdomen.
  * He’s sure to get you anything you need or want to help keep you entertained on the rare chance he’s not at your side, whether being downstairs or having to do a last minute job. This usually involves setting up the TV in the bedroom along with providing other things of yours like your books, phone, laptop or anything else you’d like to keep yourself busy with when you weren’t just resting. 


  * Dante makes an effort to make you food, and although he by no means would consider himself to be the best cook, he will absolutely go out of his way to try and at least make something mostly edible for you. Worst case scenario he just calls in to your favorite restaurant to get you a full proper meal that way, assuming he doesn’t call on Lady and Trish or Nero and Kyrie to help out. Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if Dante has ever ended up mooching off of Nero to get good food before meeting you or when you weren’t around.
  * If you have a cast, he will totally sign it and decorate it with cute little messages and doodles for you. His personal favorite on your cast is his doodle of a bunny version of him in a red jacket with a pizza. 
  * He’ll also leave little notes by your bedside to cheer you if he ever has to leave anywhere before you’re up if you’re condition starts to really weigh on you mentally and starts to make you depressed. Otherwise he’s more than sure to try and put a smile on your face every morning and night followed by a gentle and tender morning cuddle followed by a sweet good morning/goodnight kiss on your forehead as he reminds you of how much he loves you and thinks you’re the strongest person he knows despite being bedridden. 
  * He also likes it whenever he has you situated in his lap while the two of you watch TV in bed together and he brushes out your hair, sometimes even attempting to style it with a little something extra if you let him, though usually its something along the lines of a ponytail, bun or even some simpler braids. Otherwise he’ll just let it hang down, gently running his fingers through it as he brushes it to help make sure there are no lingering knots left behind to cause you trouble later.



**Vergil:**

  * Good luck getting off the bed and couch without him knowing about it because that’s where you’re staying. Vergil goes into full on serious mode to make sure you’re getting enough rest because like hell is he going to risk letting you get hurt again in the meantime. He knows you’re by no means some glass doll but he’d very much rather play things on the safe side. 
  * He keeps a spare pair of crutches on standby if you need them in case you need to go somewhere, always wanting to be prepared in case something were to happen. He also keeps a pair both upstairs and downstairs, usually being the one to carry you downstairs so you don’t have to deal with the hassle. Even if you protest and insist on doing it yourself, he’ll usually insist on doing it mostly due to the fact he partially feels bad that you had gotten so injured in the first place and wants to be both as useful and helpful to you as possible. 
  * Even while you’re still in the early healing stages of your recovery, he’s already busy doing research about the next steps moving forward like the best cleaning and care regimens, already thinking ahead about when you’ll need to bathe and clean yourself, and other things such as physical therapy and even possible other forms of therapy if the event happened to be particularly traumatic for you. Going back to physical therapy, he’s often looking into things he’ll be able to do at home with you to help ease your recovery along the way. 
  * Vergil does his best to be as sympathetic as possible largely given the fact he’s rarely ever had to deal with something like this, usually only having to stay in bed for long periods for much graver wounds that would take a lot more time despite his healing abilities as a cambion. Despite his typically more apathetic personality, he does make an effort to be much more patient with you and the time you need to heal since you don’t exactly have the ability to heal with demonic blood unlike he or his twin.
  * While he tries to play it off, there are times where he’ll think about this and become worried for you if the situation is quite grave and you can barely get out of bed without any kind of assistance. After all, you’re only human, and therefore the toll your body can take is much more limited in comparison to his own. This of course leads to him becoming more of a mother hen and becoming much more protective during this time. Sparda have mercy on whatever demon or foe that even tries to lay a finger on you while you’re still recovering because Vergil’s sure as hell giving them none. 
  * He’s always sure to make sure you’re able to get a nice long soak in the bath or shower, this usually consisting of him either showering with you or having to bathe you himself since you can’t really do much by yourself. As he does all of this he’s always sure to be very thorough yet always slow and gentle too, not wanting to risk hurting you accidentally in the process. He’ll sometimes add in things like your favorite bath salts, rose petals or even a full on bubble bath if you’re up for it so as to make sure you’re at least enjoying yourself as he bathes you. 
  * His movements are always measured and precise as he does, feeling almost akin to a massage at some points, especially as he focuses around your scalp and shoulder as to not only make sure you’re being thoroughly washed but to also make sure you’re feeling more relaxed as well, knowing how your injury has undoubtedly made things more stressful and tense for you as of late. By the time he helps pull you out, he makes sure that you’re all swaddled up in a fresh warm towel as you’re dried and then carried back to bed where the two of you can just lay down and relax for the rest of the evening. 



**Nero** : 

  * Nero knows all too well as to how much it can suck with having to stay in bed for an extended amount of time due to an injury, especially after the whole incident with losing his arm and how that affected him. He knows how you were often at his side and did everything you could to help him out during that time of recovery, and so he makes an extra effort to help return the favor to you. 
  * He’s something of a worrywart and you have to remind him half the time that you don’t always need him by your bedside 24/7 when he’s not working, even if you do appreciate the effort. Because of this, Kyrie and Nico often end up stepping in to make him give you some more space while resting when Nero does become a bit much and you do start to feel somewhat suffocated with him always at your side.
  * He likes to bring you things like video games, board games, comics and just about anything for the two of you to do together while you’re stuck in bed and feeling bored from not being able to move around and do things. He even offers to be your chore boy whenever you need something, even if its something as menial as fluffing your pillow or massaging your legs whenever they start to become sore or stiff from being stuck in bed for so long. 
  * He’ll even try his best to take off work to spend it with you while you’re recovering, much to the annoyance of Nico whenever he clearly starts to become insufferably doting again and needs to get out there to help with demons. Which of course means you having to constantly reassure him that you don’t need him to stay with you all the time and can instead call for Kyrie to help you out from the next room over if you need something.
  * He’d totally try to go out of his way to try and get you things while he’s out to cheer you up, whether it be a fresh bouquet of flowers, a cute plushie that reminded him of you, or even some of your favorite foods for when your hungry, stopping by one of your favorite restaurants on his way home as a way to cheer you up later.
  * I could see him going out of his way to go to physical therapy with you if its needed, knowing all too well what the process is like during the time after getting his arm ripped off. While chances are your condition likely won’t be as extreme as his was, he’s still determined to make an effort to drive you there and support you throughout said recovery process. He’s even sure to take notes of anything that’s suggested by your therapists and doctors to help you along with your recovery process.
  * I could also see Nero being the type to join you for your showers or baths, either depending on your injury and if you can really stand, all the while being very gentle as he’d carefully try to lather you up and rinse you down. I could see him likely having put in a pair of shower handles to help you out so that you could hold on that way while he washes you off so that he doesn’t have to awkwardly hold you up if you can’t take a bath. I also see him leaving gentle kisses along your neck, shoulder and forehead as he softly whispers how strong he thinks you are for being able to go through all of this and how proud he is of you for being so brave throughout all of this, knowing how tough, scary and stressful it can be to deal with something like this. 



**Sparda** : 

  * It’s rare that the legendary dark knight Sparda himself ever has to deal with any kind of serious injury, mostly due to his demonic powers granting him usually fast acting healing abilities. Though, every once in a while, even he finds himself dealing with a serious brush with danger where he ends up badly beat up and in need to hide away for an extended amount of time to allow himself to recover. However, with you being his much weaker and very much human s/o, Sparda very quickly came to notice just how much more susceptible humans are to injuries, let alone ones that end up leaving you bedridden for extended amounts of time.
  * Not knowing too much about human medicine and how the human body necessarily works, I could see Sparda spending a fair amount of time doing research and looking more into understanding medicine and how to help alleviate your condition. 
  * He does his best to tend to you as instructed by your doctor, which may or may not end up in him basically carrying you around all over the house half the time if you aren’t insistent on trying to walk with your crutches yourself; which even then he basically hovers around you worriedly, carefully noting your movements for any sign of serious struggle for him to step in and help. If you have anything like burns or serious nausea as being tied to your condition, I can see him looking into medicinal herbs to help relieve the pain, looking into plants you two might even have grown around the house like aloe vera and mint. 
  * He’s sure to be extra careful with you, keeping in mind that unlike him, you’re not quite as durable as he is given that he’s a demon and you’re very much human. Fortunately it doesn’t take much effort from years of training and developing much control and restraint from over the years, though even he knows he occasionally has his moments where he tends to forget his own strength. You can reassure him all you like, though knowing Sparda he’s still going to want to be as gentle and careful with his dear human as much as possible given that you’re already injured, let alone bedridden. The last thing he wants is to extend that time stuck in bed and risk making your situation worse.
  * Though, as annoying as it may be at first, it does get better, especially when it comes to the little massages Sparda will give you if you start to feel sore and stiff from being in bed for so long, all the while leaving gentle kisses as he goes as he’d carefully press and massage your limbs. He’s the same way when it’s time for a bath and you somehow convince him to bathe with you rather than just have him stay outside the tub and carefully wash you. It’s a bit of a tight fit, but after having Sparda lift you up and have him situate you into his lap, the two of you are fortunately able to find some relief and pleasure within your nice hot bath.




	18. DMC Gang During Self-Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If you feel up to it, could you write up some headcanons for how the main three lads would handle our current covid-induced self-isolation situation? Maybe throw in some of the gals if you feel like it?

**Dante:**

  * Ngl he’s probably the most bored out of everyone else with the situation at large, especially with now less demon jobs coming in and having less people to bug since everyone else seems to mostly be keeping to themselves at their respective places. That being said, this by no means stop our man from going out of his way to find shit to do. 
  * With Lady coming over less it means he technically gets to pocket more of the money he does find himself making on jobs, eventually going out of his way to order shit on sites like E-Bay to try and sate his appetite for adventure and excitement. 
  * When people are around, namely Vergil, Nero and occasionally Morrison, they usually will end up being his main source of entertainment until they decide to either leave or beat the shit out of him to get him to piss off, this part namely falling to Nero and Vergil of course.
  * If Dante has an S/O this of course means they are especially going to be stuck with his antics if no one else. This means bingeing TV series together, playing several rounds of pool and cards and basically anything that the two of you have to entertain yourselves. This may or may not also mean doing the dirty more often than not, especially with now even more alone time from everyone else thanks to social distancing. 



**Vergil:**

  * Honestly out of everyone this man is probably by far the best equipped for this situation. Seeing things slowly come down to this he probably stocked up on a plethora of books, chess, puzzles, art supplies and basically everything he can think of in terms of entertainment. He definitely handles it better than Dante as he always puts in time for things like yoga, practicing the violin and cello, meditation and training into the mix to help keep him busy for the most part. 
  * Vergil probably also takes this as a chance to take a break from demon hunting and uses it to develop new skills that he was interested in learning like playing the piano, sculpting, fencing and other such skills he had been meaning to learn but never really got around to in the meantime because of either work or Dante. 
  * He probably also takes this as time to catch up with his s/o with the pesky work of demon hunting all the damn time. Probably looks into learning or practicing skills with them if they have any suggestions, should his plethora of hobbies already not entertain him enough. That said, he does also maintain a small garden of cacti that he has fondly named after Shakespeare characters. 
  * He probably goes about two or three months before his collection would begin to go a bit thin, though knowing him and his s/o he’d probably find someway to keep themselves busy both mentally and physically speaking. _After all, there had been these new ropes and positions he had been meaning to try out…_



**Nero:**

  * Much like his old man, Nero handles the self-isolation pretty okay, granted this is partially due to the fact that he doesn’t live alone and has Kyrie and the kids (and occasionally Nico) to keep him company. 
  * He probably spends a fair amount of his time inside working in the garage on Blue Rose and Red Queen, opting it as a good time to finally get in those new features and upgrades he had been meaning to try out and get to for some time. That and the not-so-small backlog of video games that he had also been meaning to get to on the side.
  * He, Kyrie, the kids and even Nico probably have this game night where they just randomly pick an assortment of board and card games to pick out and play for several hours until it’s the kids’ bedtimes, which then the adult games get to come out like ~~strip~~ poker and the real fun begins. 
  * Nero also likely uses this time to test out new workout regiments to try and keep himself distracted from the fact he’s mostly been stuck at home with maybe the rare occasion to the supermarket with Kyrie but otherwise stuck inside and not working. Though as far as “workout regiments” go, he’s sure to keep a very _diverse_ library for them. 



**Lady:**

  * Probably takes this time as a small personal vacation with all of the money she’s effectively saved up from all the different jobs she’s done on the daily. Gets herself a nice stash of a spa kit, Netflix and whatever meals and snacks she’s had stashed away throughout her apartment. 
  * Occasionally will invite over and video chat with Trish to watch their favorite shows together now that they have more downtime to relax and do shit. Probably even decides to take the time to polish and repair whatever equipment she had been putting off previously between jobs now that she finally has some time to relax. 
  * Honestly maintains most of her sanity from her video chat calls with Trish and likely her S/O half the time to keep her company so that she doesn’t go stir crazy from being stuck inside for so long, especially when her Netflix and Hulu catalogs begins to thin out to where she almost considers getting a third TV streaming service before saying “fuck that” and deciding to just pirate herself some films to save cash. 
  * Probably also uses this time to reassess her wardrobe and actually go through what she does and doesn’t want before eventually just trying to make room for the amount of clothes she’s bought up from online shopping to fill her shopping needs in the meantime. 



**Trish:**

  * Although she’s a demon, Trish finds herself doing a lot of cooking and experimenting with cooking different dishes that she had been meaning to try out on the cooking network, which she now practically watches religiously alongside her trashy drama series and shopping channel. 
  * Much like Lady, she finds herself doing a lot of online shopping to help satisfy her money-spending itch. Even if she technically can’t really get sick, Trish won’t say no to a chance for a vacation and time away from Dante and the gang to catch up on her own needs. 
  * Probably also uses this time to catch up on a lot of reading and binge-watching that she had been meaning to do, usually by putting on a podcast or audio book that she’ll usually listen to while doing something like showering, cooking or just wanting to have some general noise on in the background to help cope with the extended isolation.
  * Vacationing and being a demon aside, Trish is keen on keeping herself good looking and in good shape. This of course means fitting in workout routines while also giving herself plenty of time for her post-workout spa time that usually consists of a hot bubble bath with a tall glass of white wine and an assortment of chocolates. And should her S/O ask nicely, she might be inclined to share that very bath and then some. 



**Nico:**

  * Assuming she doesn’t bunker down with Kyrie and Nero half the time, Nico mostly busies herself on working on various commissions for weapons, both devil arms and normal weapons alike. It helps make the time pass by, though it never stops her from having the occasional smoke break. 
  * That said, she does need to make reminders for herself to eat meals every now and again, otherwise Nico has been known to work on a project for hours once she really gets into it. Thankfully Kyrie and Nero usually leave her with just enough to keep her running with no problem. 
  * She probably also uses this time to think of new weapons and upgrades for Devil Breaker as she’s left alone with her own thoughts for a while, meanwhile running the occasional test and taking notes from whatever reports she gets from Nero from their weekly video chats. 
  * When she isn’t working on devil arms and such for Dante, Nero or whatever customer she has, Nico is usually spending her down time with her S/O usually enjoying a nice smoke and drink together while either watching some of their favorite action comedies or playing video games together. That said, if given the chance, Nico would be sure to give her full attention and efforts to whatever “project” her S/O has in mind. . 



**Kyrie:**

  * Knowing her, I can see it being a mix of looking after Nero and the kids and just a lot of baking, reading, puzzles, sewing/quilting on the side with some occasional kick boxing and backyard gun practice with Nero. She likes to keep busy, and will occasionally take a nice nap in between here and there to help pass the time, but over all she keeps to a pretty average schedule. 
  * She likes to help out here and there where she can, occasionally making cloth masks for Nero and the crew (each with their own custom designs mind you), doing grocery runs for her older neighbors and even working as a tutor for some of the local children through video chat and such thanks to Nero and Nico. 
  * She likely keeps a decent sized garden in the backyard and on the terrace of different fruits, flowers and vegetables that she likes to grow on the side as a way to limit how much they have to go out during the time that most of them need to stay home. 
  * Really enjoys the quiet downtime in between to just cuddle and chill with her S/O, especially if it’s one of those nice warm and sunny days where the sunlight bleeds in through the blinds and just washes over them, making it all the harder to tear themselves away from said cuddling. 




	19. Vergil and Getting Compliments from his S/O:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Is it okay to request about giving Vergil lots of compliments? I wanna kiss all over his dumb face...

  * It starts out in little things here or there like little notes in his lunch that you leave for him when he goes on missions that can take all day or go for days at a time. They sometimes are a mix of little “i love you” messages or little messages like “A little something sweet for the sweetest guy I know.” Vergil may try and brush it off in front of the guys, but on the inside you have him melting like warm butter. 
  * To say it strokes his ego a bit is an understatement. He has his moments where he smirks with pride as you practically cover this man in compliments, softly chuckling to himself as he tries to brush it off all confidently and what not. Although he may not voice it, he secretly adores the little compliments you cover him with, especially if it comes with a kiss whenever he gets home from a job and the next thing he knows he’s being smothered with compliments like how brave and strong he is. 
  * By no means is Vergil unaware of these facts, though there is something sweet about hearing it from his S/O. He’s especially fond of the compliments that note things he’s rather insecure about. These include things he was never necessarily good at before, such as trying to be affectionate for his S/O. For example he adores it when his S/O compliments him whenever he does something sweet for them like getting them flowers or when he attempts to cook/bake them something. 
  * Although he can be rather proud and egotistical in his own ways, there’s still just something so sweet about getting compliments and such from someone who’s words mean the most to him. It makes him feel especially loved as his S/O sweetly holds his face and just softly whispers sweet nothings to him about what they think of him and how much he means to them. It’s just a little something that warms and lightens up his cold, dark heart. 




	20. DMC Boys with a Sweet yet Badass S/O:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If you have time, how do you think the DMC boys would react to having a smol badass s/o who is sweet and pure 24/7 (like Kyrie level) but as someone talks shit about them or shit goes down in general they just kinda become a scary violent badass?

**Dante:**

  * He won’t lie when he said you definitely had him surprised by all accounts the first time he sees how much of a badass you actually are. When he first met you he assumed you couldn’t possibly harm a fly, though of course it merely took about an hour to prove him dead wrong about that part. Sure you’re as sweet as honey, but you weren’t some merely pansy to be trampled on. 
  * This of course has led to Dante giving you a plethora of nicknames that always throw people for a loop since they can range anywhere from “sweetheart” to “spitfire,” which of course he’ll change up from time to time to mess with people who may not know of this more badass side of you. 
  * He loves seeing the shocked reactions from enemies and any assholes who try and give you shit whenever the two of you are out and about, always so quick to underestimate you before you quickly turn the tables on them. 



**Vergil:**

  * Definitely a mix of surprise and respect when it comes to how you can so casually go from being a literal saint to smiting enemies to hell and back in the span of about five minutes. He always smirks with pride when he sees how determined you are to go out there and kick ass with him and the others, though that’s not to say he doesn’t also worry about you with you being human and all. 
  * Sure he has to end up dragging you out of particularly bad fights, but most of the time he’ll proudly have you come along, knowing all too well at how capable you are at holding your own. That said though, if given enough of an “excuse” per say, Vergil may or may not be inclined to help “clean up” whatever fights you find yourself stuck in from time to time, all the while denying whatever amusement he does show. 
  * He has a certain appreciation for your duality, always looking on it with a strange sense of endearment as you’re able to be both as sweet as sugar while also being a spicy who takes shit from no one. In a way, a part of that reminds him of his mother in that very right.



**Nero:**

  * When he first met you, you admittedly reminded him of Kyrie with how sweet and gentle you always were to him and other people, which of course just throws him for a loop when he eventually sees you take on and demolish a pair of demons like it was fucking nothing. He admires your usual kindness and sweetness, but man your pissed off, badass mode when you really get into a job makes him do double takes as you’re taking out demons left, right and center. Hell, he’s even seen you casually handle some nasty bar fights with ease before walking off with him like nothing happened, and that alone has him both so turned on yet also just a little bit scared and confused in trying to comprehend this level of duality. 
  * He loves nothing more than to go on jobs with you since it somewhat adds to the fun, having his kickass partner with him to help whoop some demon ass. Sure it doesn’t stop him from lowkey worrying about you when the two of you go on big jobs together, but he also generally knows you well enough to know you can generally handle yourself just fine when it comes to slaying demons. 
  * He has had to be the one to pull you away from some of the bigger fights that he’d prefer you’d let him handle, not wanting to see you push your limits too far after you’ve sustained enough injuries since you’re human. You’re by all means his favorite romantic badass, but maybe just maybe let the demon-human hybrid take a couple punches for you instead. Besides, the two of you have a date after this, and he’d hate to have you too passed out from exhaustion to be able to enjoy it. 




	21. Poly! Relationships w/ the DMC Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hello! I hope you're doing okay Can I request poly HC's with Vergil and Dante sharing the Reader? P.S And only if you're up for it, but how HC's for Trish and Lady sharing the reader? And Nero and Kyrie? (Since I rarely ever see any HC's with Kyrie involved) Thank you! I hope you have a good day. You're writing is amazing by the way! I always look forward to your imagines, they lighten up my day ! ;)

**Poly relationship w/ Dante & Vergil:**

  * n first meeting the half-demon duo, chances are you met them through Dante first, later becoming acquainted with his broody blue twin sometime after.
  * While it didn’t take long for you and Dante to hit it off, it was only after proving yourself with your skills and sharp wit that Vergil found himself becoming quite fond of you. Not to mention your ability to at least semi-control his brother whenever he was feeling particularly mischievous.
  * As far as running the agency, in his eyes, you’re arguably one of the saner and much more tolerable members he’s worked with.
  * ~~(Totally not because he’s lowkey attracted~~ ~~by your sharp wit, clever nature and somewhat oddly impressive sense of understanding and patience. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not at all. He has no idea what you are talking about. Absolutely none).~~ ** _ ~~  
~~_**
  * -Between the infamous half demon duo, Dante is probably the most likely to be okay with the idea of a poly relationship between the three of you.
  * That having been said, it should be no surprise that much unlike his twin, Vergil is the one who takes the most effort in convincing, especially given his ego and large sense of pride along with his own inner hesitance into giving into the idea of giving into his other, more human emotions like love.
  * That, and there’s the hesitance and the stubbornness in the regards to sharing you with someone else, much less with his twin.
  * _~~“Sharing is caring, Vergil” “Then it’s a good thing I don’t care” “Vergil pls.”  
~~_
  * Fortunately with enough time and plenty of ~~sheer stubbornness~~ patience, Dante and you are eventually able to win him over and convince him. 
  * When you the three of you do enter the relationship, you best be prepared b/c fam, you are in for a ride.
  * -Between these two and when it comes to gaining your affections, just about everything becomes a competition in one way or another. Like seriously, as if these two weren’t competitive enough as is????
  * -From competing to see who can impress you the most, whether it’s killing the most demons, who’s the most stylish in battle _ ~~,~~_ who’s the better kisser, who’s the better cuddler, who’s the better looking one.. _._
  * Threesomes are definitely gonna be a thing, okay. Hope you don’t mind being sandwiched between these two okay, because it’s basically your new home now. There is no way around this.
  * Between the general “lowkey” ~~possessiveness~~ protectiveness and clingyness that goes on between these two, even if only two of you were going at it, it wouldn’t be too long for the remaining twin to join in on the action. 
  * -Good luck getting out of bed in the morning, and when you do you’re going to wanna move fast because the moment you’re in their grasp, you’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna need a lot more than a crowbar if you plan to pry yourself from the vice grips of these two cuddly half demons.
  * That is, assuming Lady or Trish don’t force their asses out of bed, they have no problem keeping you in bed with them all day. 
  * Some of the few times where it isn’t some form of competing involved, it probably either involves them focusing more on your safety and defending you from demons; or because the pair have found a different kind of enemy.
  * Specifically whatever poor bastard that didn’t quite get the memo that you were already seeing someone, or someones for that matter.
  * That having been said, if you think one protective son of Sparda wasn’t enough, _then hohoho fam you are in for a treat._
  * While Dante’s would be much more lowkey and visibly relaxed, Vergil’s would be more apparent; specifically in the form of cold glares to whomever’s talking to you and the occasional low, annoyed growl.
  * It likely wouldn’t be until the person clearly hasn’t gotten the hint and you’re starting to become visibly uncomfortable that they may step in; bringing in the old “good cop, bad cop” routine. 
  * While Vergil isn’t exactly the best with things like PDA and expressing his emotions or providing emotional support, fortunately his much more open, laid-back, and expressive other half is there to help out. Not to say he won’t at least try, just don’t expect him to be good at it beyond a comforting and patient silence and a tentative ear to listen to your woes. 



**Poly w/ Nero & Kyrie**

  * Oddly enough, much to everyone’s surprise, Kyrie is the one who brings up the idea of the three of you being in an open relationship.
  * While things are a bit awkward for the first week or so, particularly for Nero, the three of you manage to eventually develop a much more open and comfortable relationship between the three of you.
  * Speaking of awkwardness, while he’s not always the best in expressing affection or his emotions, Nero does still try and do things for you and Kyrie. That having been said, it’ll most likely up to you and Kyrie to initiate most of the affection and tender moments between the three of you. 
  * This of course applies to both PDA and when inside the bedroom together.
  * That having been said, it’s usually either you and/or Kyrie, who helps ease things along with Nero, who’s generally being on the shyer side of things, especially when it comes to intimacy at first. 
  * Nero loves getting nice little kisses and smooches from you and Kyrie. It’ll likely make him an utterly flustered and blushing mess, especially when in public, but he loves them nonetheless; despite his occasional embarrassed groans and blushing protests.
  * -Good luck keeping him back from fighting Dante whenever the older demon hunter decides to tease him. Though, between you and Kyrie you may have some better luck in controlling him. But if you decide to let Nero off his chain and let him beat up Dante ~~_(pls let him beat up Dante)_~~ then you are in for one happy Nero.
  * Since he does a lot of traveling as part of working for the Order, the three of you won’t always get to hang around as much as you’d want to; thus leading to Nero having little keepsakes to remind him of you and Kyrie whenever he’s either feeling particularly down or lonely and misses you guys; whether it be in the form of a picture of the three of you together he keeps in his wallet, accessory, charm, or little key-chain. 



**Poly w/ Lady & Trish**

  * Seeing as how the three of you all likely work at Devil May Cry, it’s a fairly common occurrence for the three of to team up for a job and/or then go out to for a drink or a bite to eat afterwards.
  * Also shopping dates are a big thing, and it’s not exactly rare for the three of you to send the bill Dante’s way whenever you decide to raise a little hell for the demon hunter ~~_(RIP Dante’s wallet)_~~
  * That having been said, it’s fairly common for the three of you to team up against Dante when working in the office together. You’ll usually stay on the neutral fence at first, though once it gets too fun and you can’t resist joining in, then all other bets are off. ~~(RIP Dante…again)~~
  * Expect to be hearing and/or exchanging a lot of gossip with these ladies.
  * Little contests during jobs to see who can kill the most demons, loser(s) buy dinner _~~and winner gets top~~ ~~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).~~_
  * Between the two of them when it comes to the bedroom, Trish would mostly likely be the biggest tease with Lady being not too far behind, especially when it comes to foreplay. 
  * It’s rare for your little weekly date night to go uninterrupted in one form of another, whether it’s a sudden job, Dante getting into trouble, demons attacking, or all of the above; either way chances are there’s hardly ever a dull moment.




	22. DMC Boys Sleep Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Sleep headcanons for the DMC boys? I saw the Dante post and got inspired

Dante: 

  * Will sleep on and/or in just about anything in just about any position. In a chair, on a couch, a bed, at his desk, in a car, on the ground, on the roof, on a park bench, etc. Dante is like a cat when it comes to sleep: _he does not care._
  * Most likely to get up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack, otherwise known as whatever leftover cold pizza he has stored away in the fridge.
  * Definitely sleeps a lot more than his twin in comparison ~~(the man _loves_ his afternoon naps)~~, and a much more of a deep sleeper.
  * Again, really loves taking naps. Tease him all you want about it, nothing’s more relaxing than a nice long afternoon nap. ~~(Same, Dante, same)~~
  * Has a habit of napping with something like a magazine on his face, though whether it’s to keep out any incoming light out of his face or to hide the look on his face from a recent nightmare is up for debate. 
  * There have been a number of instances where he’s recalled a number of memories of his childhood, usually starting out pleasant before turning dark and twisted before becoming a nightmare. It’s very rare for these dreams of childhood memories to remain pleasant and not become a nightmare.
  * When he does have these, he’ll try and shake them off shortly after waking up. If you’re his s/o, it’ll likely take a while after getting into your relationship before he’ll open up and talk to you about it. 



Vergil: 

  * He rarely sleeps all that often, and whenever he does, it’s typically not for too long, just enough to restore enough of his energy before moving on. 
  * Vergil strikes me as the kind of guy who sleeps on his back. This way should someone try to attack him ~~(or prank him * **cough** * * **cough** * Dante * **cough** *) ~~while he’s resting, he’ll be able to get up and defend himself however that need be. 
  * Just about always sleeps with Yamato within arm’s range. 
  * Typically a fairly light sleeper. Chances are to get around a sleeping Vergil, you’re going to have to be quite, and I mean, _**QUITE**_ impressively quiet, if not _**dead**_ silent, and that’s all assuming he somehow isn’t able to pick up on something being wrong or noticing your presence. 
  * That also being said, he does quite lowkey enjoy his moments of sleep, so it would be highly recommended that you don’t wake him up or interrupt him unless you absolutely 100% need to. 
  * And whenever he is woken up, he’s not exactly happy about it. ~~As if he wasn’t grumpy before, honestly.~~



Nero: 

  * Prefers to sleep on either his side or his stomach and will most likely have his arm devil arm hanging off the side of the bed or couch when he does. 
  * Also a pretty deep sleeper, though not quite as much as Dante. 
  * He tends to toss and turn a bit, typically becoming restless due to his devil arm and the occasional pains and reoccurring stiffness depending on how much he’s used his arm earlier that day. 
  * He typically likes to sleep in a pair of sweatpants and/or loose t-shirt, depending on how hot it is. If it’s too hot, then he’s usually just shirtless with a pair of sweatpants or shorts. 
  * Also a slight drooler, although if you were to try and mention it, he’ll totally deny it. _~~(We see the evidence on your chin and pillow, Nero, no reason to be embarrassed ;))~~_. 
  * Usually keeps Blue Rose or Red Queen within a fairly close proximity whenever he sleeps, Blue Rose usually resting either under his pillow or on the nearby nightstand beside his bed or couch. 




	23. THE DMC CREW AND THEIR D&D CHARACTERS:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, do you mind writing some scenarios about how the devil may cry characters’ DND characters act during their campaigns?

**Dante:**

  * Dante, undoubtedly in my mind, would play the chaotic good bard. Much like him, his character would have a very outgoing and playful personality on top of being something of a trickster, party-lover and failed flirt. 
  * Being the playful trickster that he is, I can see him playing something along the lines of a half-elf or a tiefling. Regardless, it’s _easily_ full chaotic all the way. Though the moment he found out about the Tabaxi race, he knew what he had to do. 
  * _~~(Queue cheesy cat jokes and puns all throughout the campaign and Vergil having to be restrained from killing him during at least 85% of it).~~_
  * While still keeping up with being the hero and saving the day, he’s hardly one to go by the books in doing so, always seizing the opportunity to start some trouble every now and again and start some fun.
  * That being said, his character will often try and dick around with Vergil and Nero’s characters almost constantly in one way or another. When he isn’t, he’s usually stealing something with Lady’s character or trying to out-drink Trish’s character or one of the NPCs.
  * In any sticky situation, he will absolutely first try to seduce his way out of it first and foremost. Full seduction all the way and there is no stopping him. It’s usually either a Nat 1 or a Nat 20. 
  * _**There is no in-between.**_
  * His instrument of choice would most likely be a lute that’s been enchanted with runes in order to make it–and i shit you not–an _“electric lute.”_
  * All of which having started when Vergil sarcastically joked about it being his instrument of choice while designing characters, only for Dante to actually take him seriously and he hasn’t been able to hear the end of it since purely out of spite. 
  * Legit actually sings and bullshits lyrics for his spells and songs in order to make things “more immersive,” which yes, does include pulling out a goddamn guitar in place of his character’s lute. _You can imagine the chaos that shortly ensues._
  * _“I’d roll to seduce the lock!” “Wha—but…you…can’t…how would that even—actually, you know what? Fuck it. Roll me a charisma check.” “Natural 1…shiiit” “…The door is so insulted by your foolishness it that it unlocks itself just to slam you in the face with it before closing and locking itself again. Oh, and that’s 5 bludgeoning damage.” “Oh come on!”._



**Vergil:**

  * Plays a warlock, most likely somewhere along the lines of either chaotic neutral or neutral evil.
  * Arguably the one who pays the most attention to the actual story-line and keeping the group on track the moment Dante starts to get them off track.
  * As far as races go, I can see him playing something along the lines of a Tiefling or Drow, if not maybe a dragonborne; partially due to their own dark and fiendish origins and just quite simply he finds them interesting in regards to both combat and roleplay. 
  * That, and at least according to Dante: both seem to share his own inflated ego and self-superiority and disdain for humanity. ~~_(Ah, yes, feeling that brotherly love)._~~
  * Also the most likely to try to kick Dante’s ass; both in and out of character during the whole of the campaign.
  * Arguably one of the few people in the party who actually try and utilize logic to get around any problems rather than just trying to beat everything senseless.
  * Ended up choosing the Old God as his Warlock Patron, although was tempted to go full Fiend in the beginning partially just to spite Dante.
  * “I’m surrounded by idiots” has basically become his character’s go-to catch phrase. His dice tray even has it carved into the side _~~(totally not Dante’s idea, NOPE…)~~_
  * Will happily straight up use any of the other NPCs or players the moment he gets the chance, after all as long as ~~_he_~~ they succeed, then hey, where’s the harm? 
  * Actually bothers to do his homework ahead of time in regards to looking at race and monster lore and strategizes his spell slots ahead of time and has the best dice out of the group. He has to keep it locked up after games to keep Dante from snatching and misplacing his dice bags and trays.
  * Has absolutely set Dante’s character “accidentally” on fire at least once per session. He feigns innocence though everyone knows what’s up.
  * Sometimes will switch off as the DM, only to end up trolling the hell out of Dante as payback for previous shit.
  * Totally keeps a complete d&d set; from spare dice, books, character figurines, spell cards, etc. Basically just a total OP major nerd who makes sure to keep his stash locked up and far, far, **_FAR AWAY_** from Dante. 
  * _“I have a plan to get us out of here.” “Murder is not a plan, Vergil” “Oh like you idiots have any better ideas._ _” “We could just talk this out and be reasonable about this???” “Pffft, weaklings.”_



**Nero:**

  * Plays a _**Particularly Salty**_ Paladin. That or maybe a fighter. Either way, there’s likely to be a lot of saltiness. 
  * Will and has fought with Dante’s character just about every chance he gets.
  * Almost always rolls a 1 or anything below a ten with anything related to RP. _Queue more salty yelling and that the dice are hacked_ ~~ _(not to say Dante totally hasn’t screwed with his dice before, however…)_~~
  * Lowkey really into a lot of the storytelling elements and roleplay, though denies it full-heartedly and says he’s only here because Kyrie talked him into trying it…
  * Totally keeps whatever art and little figurines of his character that Kyrie made for him. It just makes him so warm and fuzzy on the inside, the poor boy just can’t stop smiling.
  * Totally was the one to suggest the matching dice trays for him and Kyrie, but again fully denies it if anyone tries to suggest it. Just let the poor boy do cute couple shit in peace, Dante, ffs…
  * Has played a human in the half, though after getting bored with it; his main go-tos are half-elves, half-orcs, dragonborne, and tieflings (albeit more human looking in terms of appearances). 
  * Somewhat tries to stay serious when it comes to roleplay and staying in character, but again the moment Dante begins dicking around with him, everything goes out the window because, boy oh boy, it’s stabby time. _(Queue a particularly proud Vergil somewhere in the background)._
  * Ends up flirting a lot with Kyrie’s character, albeit in the form of the painfully adorable and awkward white knight courting a lady type way–which usually lasts until either Credo tries to intervene or Dante decides to pull out the luteand decide it’s time to take the piss out of Nero…again. 



**Lady:**

  * Totes plays a rogue; particularly a thief or swashbuckler character.
  * Always pickpockets and steals any remotely nice or expensive looking shit whenever she can. There is money to be made and treasure to be had. May or may not hoard a lot of the magical items if given the chance and will usually end up with them all one way or another unless you give her something else she wants. _Long story short: **anything goes and you better have gold.**_
  * Race wise, likely either plays something along the lines of a half-elf, half-orc, Drow _~~(b/c maximum stealth and charismatic goodness)~~_ , human or possibly a full elf (wood elf, most likely)? Because you can never go wrong with elves and that high ass dexterity modifier. 
  * True/Chaotic Neutral, hands down. Cares way more about the gold and treasures in dungeons than helping people…Unless there is a chance for a reward. Then it’s a different story. 
  * Has used Dante’s character especially as both bait and a distraction on a number of occasions. Also usually robs his character the most in order to gain favors as well as just to straight up mess with him. 
  * Enjoys lowkeyly flirting with Trish’s character from time to time, particularly in combat situations and those good old moments where Trish’s druid once again out-drinks Dante’s into a stupor. 



**Trish** : 

  * Plays a druid, and given the chance, she will happily lightning bolt your ass, so help her.
  * Really likes the idea of turning into other animals, particularly ones that are bigger and arguably stronger than Dante–girl’s gotta show who’s the boss somehow. Also really helps with those constitution saving throws for drinking contests.
  * They may both have the same hit dice, though health wise, Trish easily has Dante’s bard outmatched. Much to his dismay.
  * Likely to play a tiefling, wood elf _~~(‘cause hey nature)~~_ , and the occasional half-orc. 
  * Has absolutely called moon beam and lightening down on Dante, Nero and sometimes Vergil on a number of occasions, calling any misses to simply be warning shots in order to keep the boys in line. Alcohol and snacks can only appease her for so long before the spells come out…
  * Where’s a matching flower crowns with Kyrie, both of which having been made by the group’s beloved healer. Because let’s face it, there’s no resisting that lovable, adorable-ass cleric. 
  * _**Cleric and Druid solidarity ftw.**_
  * Also the back-up healer, assuming she hasn’t gone full Circle of the Moon and has gone full up Dire Wolf or Giant Eagle and is busy maiming everyone in sight. Them healers got to stick together when they can. _~~(B/c lord knows the rest of the party probably won’t…)~~_



**Kyrie** : 

  * The Cleric Group. Life or Light Cleric probably. Otherwise will maybe play a druid if Trish doesn’t. (As usual she’s too pure for this world, plz protect). 
  * Best (and arguably only) real healer.
  * ~~_DMs,_~~ ~~ _give her strength…_~~
  * _~~(Protect your goddamn healers people, they choose who lives and dies after all).  
~~_
  * Usually plays either something along the lines of a human, asamir or the occasional high elf. Either way, girl’s got her hands full with a fuck ton of healing to do. Most likely to play a gnome _~~(particularly a deep gnome purely because of how cute she thinks they are, not that the rest of the group are crazy about them, but they dare not say anything otherwise).~~ _
  * Thankfully has Nero and Credo as her shields, assuming they aren’t butting heads…
  * Poor girl tries so hard to keep the group together and on track in terms of story-line. Though don’t get her wrong, while both her and her character may seem like pure, innocent cinnamon rolls–which they totally are–when the utterly done and pissed off cleric side comes out: _It. Comes. Out_. 
  * She will straight up leave you to rot and die, so help her. You may act all tough and whatnot about it at first when she says she won’t heal you if you piss her off. However, once you’re five hit points away from dying and have a particularly hungry mindflayer on your ass hunger for your high-ass intelligence and don’t have any health potions, you’ll be singing a whole other tune. 
  * Fortunately has Trish and Lady as back up if that happens. _~~(Poor, sweet Kyrie >__<;).~~_
  * Ends up being of the few people to actually prepare before doing any major fight or dungeon. And knowing her party’s own share of stupidity and idiotic antics, she’s always sure to keep plenty of health potions on standby. 
  * Has a little Owlbear dice bag that Nero got for her one day while shopping; everyone thinks it’s the cutest thing ever, although still not as cool as Lady’s Bag of Holding (tho let’s be real here: very few things are ever better than a Bag of Holding). 
  * Basically became the groups new mascot about three or four sessions in, meanwhile everyone started referring to it as Mr. Cuddles _~~(yet there is nothing cuddly about a full grown Owlbear–just ask a certain bard of the group…).~~_



**Credo:** ~~(b/c I can and he doesn’t get enough love, dammit)~~

  * Another Paladin _~~(albeit less salty edition)~~_
  * Plays an Asamir; jumped for the angelic race the moment he had the chance.
  * Like Vergil, will occasionally DM for the gang when he gets the chance, although less likely to necessarily start shit with the group in an act of vendetta. Unless it’s Nero and he’s trying to start shit first, in that case that’s just retaliation.
  * _~~(Important lesson here: don’t piss off your DM, folks. Just don’t: they will happily make you regret it).  
~~_
  * Undoubtedly lawful good. He’ll occasionally consider lawful or true neutral or chaotic good, but otherwise it’s just straight up lawful good ftw.
  * Most likely to get into fights with Nero _~~(both in and out of character)~~_ , though otherwise he tries to be the ~~_sane_~~ responsible adult of the group aside from Kyrie. 
  * Tries so hard to try and control the highly chaotically aligned party, though as per usual, to no avail. 
  * _Poor, poor Asamir dad. Will he ever catch a break? ~~ **(Spoiler Alert: No, no he never does).**~~_
  * Usually the one who ends up having to break the party out of jail _~~(particularly a certain bard, salty paladin and even saltier warlock who two steps away from straight up murdering everyone…).~~_
  * “ _What part of ‘Murder is not a suitable plan’ didn’t you get??” “You wanted to fight them too.” “I wanted to arrest them!” “They would have been dead all the same. If anything, we’re doing them a favor.” ***Queue a particular tired groan from Credo with his face in his hands*** “Why are all of you like this?” _




	24. DMC Boys with an S/O That is a Mage with a Violin Weapon:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can i request headcanons of Dante, Nero, and Vergil with an S/O who is a mage who uses a violin as a weapon, pls?

**Dante:**

  * _“Oh, yeah, let’s rock baby!”_
  * Reminds him of the old guitar devil arm that he used to have back in the day when he was younger. He’s practically dancing as he’s killing demons in the background when the two of you are in the middle of a job and you’re using your violin to slay demons left and right. 
  * Probably brings up songs suggestions for you to play while the two of you are together, regardless as to whether you’re on a job or not. Also bonus points if your violin has a metal, almost electric guitar feel to it. That said, he would totally suggest you play “The Devil Went Down to Georgia” without an inch of shame. 
  * Would totally strum out on his guitar in an attempt to join in with your violin. The two of you probably end up playing something by Lindsey Stirling and then jamming out for several hours at a time. Because of it, you end up nicknaming your violin Roundabout Rival since it’s the song that the two of you almost always play together. 
  * The two of you will even occasionally do shows together at the local bar you two frequent, though it usually ends up being you with Dante showing up at his usual spot with Lady and Trish to support your performances when you aren’t fighting demons. 



**Vergil:**

  * As someone who has a particular appreciation for classical music, your weapon definitely peaks his interest when he first sees it. He’s curious as to how it works exactly, especially if it’s not a devil arm and instead is something else entirely. 
  * There’s an odd bit of bitter-sweetness when he sees the things you’re able to command and summon with your violin, reminding him of his time as V with Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare. He won’t admit it, but the thought does bring an odd sense of pride and sentiment whenever he sees you use your violin. 
  * Would also very much recommend pieces for you to maybe try to incorporate with your spells when in combat. Expect a lot of suggestions such as Vivaldi, Beethoven, Paganini and many similar classical artists. 
  * I can totally see him taking out his own violin ~~(bc i refuse he to believe he doesn’t take the time to learn to play one with his tastes~~ ) and offer to basically have a duet with you, that is, assuming you know how to use your violin as a normal violin and are able to not summon with it. There’s plenty of times where the two of you will have moments exchanging tips and tricks for playing and tending to your instruments. You two even have a song that you reserve only for the two of you decide to play together. 



**Nero:**

  * Is really surprised to learn that Nico didn’t make the weapon that you use purely given how unusual and unconventional it is. That said, he’s far from dissing it when he sees how much pain you’re able to dish out on it whenever you’re out doing jobs together. Nico has totally tried to get you to let her examine it, but thankfully Nero makes sure she keeps her hands off it unless you say so. 
  * Likes to listen to recordings of you playing your violin to help him wind down after a long day even when you’re not kicking demon ass together. He even keeps a recording that you did as his personal ringtone for whenever you call him. It’s a violin rendition of one of the songs Kyrie used to sing back in her days as a singer that he likes, though he particularly appreciates the spin you put on it in your own way when you play it. 
  * He likes to play the piano in order to have mini duets with you. He’s not as musically proficient as his dad or uncle, but he still enjoys these momentary private duets between you two between jobs. Only Kyrie is allowed to know about them since she’s able to offer the most musical feedback for both of you. That, and she provides some very good cooking for your post practice sessions. 
  * Probably has a playlist of songs that the two of you compiled for when you to play while out there when using your violin in jobs. I could see him also providing any potential schematics for upgrades to your violin that he’s designed (with perhaps some help from Nico) to help improve your power as a summoner when out on the field. That being said, he would totally have nicknames for each of your summons and tricks. 




	25. Dante and Vergil Reacting to a Reincarnated Eva:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi just wanted to say I love your blog and I’m not sure if you have done this or not but I was wondering if you could maybe do Dante and Virgil’s reactions of finding their mother reincarnated

**_Dante:_ **

  * _**He’s dreaming right? Surely he has to be dreaming, right?  
**_
  * Even after all these years he still oh-so-clearly remembers that nightmare of a night back when he and his brother were only 8. The night when the demons attacked and brought with them a force that would change their lives forever, starting with the murder of their own mother.
  * Once you die, you stay dead–or at least, you’re supposed to stay dead. That’s just how things were–only a madman would be foolish enough to try and play god and bring back the dead, and Dante knows even then there would be no way for something like this to possibly happen…
  * Perhaps she’s just a spirit or a figment of his imagination, and in fact this is all some cruel trick brought down to torment and torture his poor, already scarred, haunted and guilty mind. 
  * He still hasn’t forgiven himself for having “abandoned” his mother that night, even if she had been the one who told him to run; leaving her to face Mundus’ forces, and with it, her certain death–all alone and without a single soul to comfort her as she’d pass on, left to suffer whatever cruel fate the demons would leave her with. 
  * That being said, it’s gonna take some convincing for Dante to truly believe that this woman, this very much _living, breathing, flesh and blood human woman_ is in fact very much his previously murdered mother. 


  * Given his experience back at Mallet Island dealing with Mundus and meeting Trish, he knows all too well it wouldn’t be hard for some demon to be able to create another duplicate to look like his mother, if not for the demon or potential witch to be able disguise themselves as Eva in order to get to him somehow. 
  * Unlike his brother, Dante is more likely to at least humor the idea of this woman possibly being his mother, doing his best to put on the tough guy act and acting as though seeing the living image of his mother, clothes and all, right in front of him in the flesh doesn’t bother him in the slightest. ~~_Which, of course, couldn’t be further from the truth._~~
  * Should Eva be able to prove she is in fact his mother, and with all her memories in tact ~~_(b/c that’s where i’m taking this scenario and give my bois some happiness)_~~ , likely through telling Dante things he knows for a facts only she could possibly know, from personal family secrets to things that likely happened early on in his and Vergil’s childhoods and things she had said to them in the past. 
  * From what bedtime stories she used to read the boys and sweets she used to make for them to the times like the time she once made the twins wash their mouths out with soap for swearing or the soft melody she’d softly sing to them whenever they’d have a nightmare as she’d gently rock them in her arms, staying beside their bed to watch over them until they finally fell asleep. All of these being some of the golden memories Dante has always held so close to him after having first lost his mother and the years that followed as a source for inner strength to help him carry on.
  * However, even with the large amount joy and relief that came over him after confirming it truly was his mother, it does little to stop the tears and mumbled apologies that spill out of him as Dante wraps Eva in his embrace. An emotional mess of guilt and overjoyed for what can only be accurately described as being one of the sweetest bittersweet moments the younger Son of Sparda has ever had. 



**_Vergil:_ **

  * _**One word: Disbelief.**_
  * Vergil, easily being the much bigger skeptic between the twins, is not so easily convinced that this woman truly is his mother. After all, it doesn’t take that much to put on a disguise for that of a demon, let alone create or use some pawn who just so happens to resemble the late wife of Sparda in both sound and appearance. 
  * As if the trauma and nightmares from that fateful day weren’t enough, this would-be imposter claiming to be his beloved late mother does little more than add insult to injury while adding salt to the wound, only festering and stinging upon contact. 
  * Even after all of the pain, torment, torture and anguish Vergil had experienced throughout his life, no matter how bitter and utterly apathetic and numb he’d allow himself to be at times, deep down, he’d still always hold a place of love and admiration for his mother and the strength she wielded in her own right, despite still only being human in the end–being one of the few exceptions Vergil’s views as seeing humans as weak and pathetic beings. 
  * His time and experience while stuck under Mundus’ thumb as his puppet and own interactions with Trish both then and now also do little to numb the pain and insult Vergil feels in seeing the haunting image of his mother again, let alone from some strange woman claiming to be her reincarnated self simply because she may sound and look like her. 
  * He already distances and limits his interactions with the demoness who shares Eva’s appearance as is as to avoid reopening old wounds of all kinds; from his nightmare of a childhood following the demons’ attack and him eventually being dragged to hell for a time to be raised by demons; to his days as Nelo Angelo while under Mundus’ control even before the events of Mallet Island. The last thing he desires is to be in this obvious imposter’s presence, nor allow for her to continue remaining in his.
  * However, despite those several layers of disbelief, bitterness, trauma and doubt, there is still but even the tiniest flicker of warmth and longing–wanting to believe this woman really is Eva reincarnated, that at long last, after so, so long, he can finally see, hear and embrace his mother once more, one of the few pieces of his humanity that he otherwise had little quarrel casting aside, yet in the end, some small part of it stayed within him along with the few memories of her he was able to salvage over the years. 
  * Perhaps that small, frightened little 8 year old boy hadn’t entirely died that night before having been dragged to hell by his assailants, instead doing the only thing he could in burying that last remains of that scared and broken little boy deep within himself; hiding away deep within his cold, dark iron shell until the nightmare was finally over, and the gentle light of morning Spring had finally returned, holding him close and being to cast away the frost and darkness as she’d whisper to him, _“It’s all right, Vergil, ssh, ssh…It’s all right…It was all just a bad dream. I’m here now. It’s all going to be alright.”_
  * But alas such dreams are no more than that, and even with the tiniest flickering of Spring and her gentle morning glow standing before him, he retreats, hiding away in books and logic, his heart and mind torn in a war that was normally nonexistent, leaving the older twin in once again all too unfamiliar and almost overwhelming territory. 
  * He flinches as she’d reach for him, telling her for yet another time to leave him be, and in the very least, if she truly was Eva like she had so confidently claimed, that she truly was the beloved mother he loved and admired so much, she’d at least grant him that peace which could only be found in the solace of solitude. 
  * _Only there can he hope to recollect himself._
  * _Only there can he hope to regain his composure._
  * _**Only there…can he hope no one will see nor hear this devil’s cry.**_




	26. Christmas with Dante and Vergil:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey so it's December, can i have some Christmas headcanons with Dante and Vergil and their s/o?

**Dante:**

  * Arguably one of his favorite times of the year to spend with his S/O, and was one of his favorite holidays as a kid right next to Halloween. Despite having few good memories growing up, Christmas time was one of the few that he remembers fondest. 
  * Will love nothing more than to pester you as you try and bake for the holidays, always insisting that he’s simply taste-testing and making sure nothing’s gone bad. ~~(Dante if i see you trying to snack at the Christmas pudding again one more time, i s2g).~~
  * Though, that being said, he really does love decorating the gingerbread men and the house, which the two of you were somehow able to mess around with and mostly make it look like the shop after buying another kit ~~(thanks to Dante snacking on the decorations half the time).~~ Dante even manages to make gingerbread look like you, him, and the others.


  * Will gladly find the most obnoxiously large ass tree he can get his hands on just because, even if it does end up creating a massive mess that you force him into helping you clean up because like hell are you letting him get away with it that easily. 
  * That being said, as the two of you are decorating the tree and are messing around, it’s hardly surprising that he ends up tangled in tinsel at least once ~~(which may or may not also be thanks to Vergil and/or Nero, depending on who’s been over and helping. Sword fighting with giant candy canes is also to be expected)~~.
  * With Christmas comes winter and snow and outdoor decorating. Much like the tinsel incident, the same is pretty much to be expected when it comes to rigging up the lights around the shop. Although worried, you’re hardly all that surprised when you come out to the front of the shop to find Dante dangling from the roof by the lights, hanging upside down as he grins at you, trying to act as though he had this planned from the beginning. 
  * “You know we could totally Spider-man kiss like this” “Dante, you are literally hanging upside down in twenty degree weather, get down from there!” “I’m not hearing a no…” “Dante, please.” 
  * Dante has totally tried to utilize some of the devil arms when it comes to decorating. This includes using Lucifer for pinning up decorations and sculpting ice and snow. This of course includes making what he calls a “snow-devil” which is really just a rather derpy looking ice and snow sculpture of his Devil Trigger. Of course its not exactly long in his moment of pride and gloating that most of the snow falls off and lands on him, covering the poor idiot in snow. 
  * Snowballs and snow angels are also to be expected, Dante basically going full man-child when it comes to things he’s allowed to roll around and play in like some kid. While you’re glad to not be picking leaves out of your hair like you often do in the fall by the time Dante’s dragged you in with him, it’s not long before you find yourself chilled by the cold. However, this of course takes Dante so much longer to feel given his ability to keep warm with little problem, even though he has arguably less layers than you. Aka the perks of having demon blood at their finest. 
  * Fortunately this also means basically having your own personal living heater and hot water bottle when the two of you do finally get back inside and get changed, cuddling up on the couch to watch Christmas specials and enjoy hot cocoa with of course extra whipped cream with bits of candy canes. Dante’s childhood favorites to watch are the Peanuts Christmas Special and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer. 
  * Of course it wouldn’t be Christmas with Dante without some mistletoe mischief. Knowing Dante, he will literally look for any opportunity to get a smooch from you during this season, even if it means trapping every doorway with mistletoe in the shop. This of course hilariously backfires with the number of people he does end up under it instead of his S/O. 
  * Aka literally everyone but his S/O throughout most of Christmas Eve and Christmas, including Nero and Vergil, who had other things in mind the moment they started to draw their blades and Dante began to make his escape. Meanwhile Patty humors him with a peck on the cheek, Morrison simply passes him some eggnog, and Lady and Trish greet him with hugs, electrocution and of course with a bullet or two. There’s a moment where he’s under there with Kyrie too, but for the sake of not starting a fight with Nero and destroying at least half the shop in the process, Dante wisely decides to make a pass. 
  * By the time he does finally get his long awaited Christmas smooch, it’s the end of the night and everyone has gone home from the Christmas party, leaving the two of you alone at long last. Dante’s just about given up as he’s slumped on the couch next to you, all the while unaware of the mistletoe you had cleverly planted just moments ago as everyone was leaving, having been unable to help but notice your boyfriend’s hilarious failures throughout the night and decided to finally cut him some slack. When you do finally share that kiss, Dante simply looks at you as the clock turns midnight, grinning cheekily as he says, _“Well it’s about Christmas now. Whaddya say I open up my present now~?_ ”



**Vergil:**

  * Surprisingly enough, despite his rather Scrooge like shell, he’s in fact oddly fond of Christmas. He still enjoys looking back on the old childhood memories of Christmas back when his mother was still alive and the Sparda family had yet to fall apart.
  * While he’s not to crazy about things like seeing ton of Christmas specials and having to listen to basically nothing but Christmas music everywhere you go during the holiday season, he does enjoy things like going out for decoration and gift shopping. A part of him can’t help but feel especially proud of himself whenever he finds just the gift for the person he has in mind, seeing himself as being a master of giving gifts, despite loathing every other part that’s involved in said gift giving. 
  * That being said, he’s extra careful and keen in making sure you have no idea what he’s getting for you. He wants you to be surprised when you do see it and of course that means going to every extent possible to where he even sets you up on a wild goose chase for things like ingredients for Christmas baking that keeps you busy enough throughout the day that you ultimately end up overlooking everything Vergil does in the background.
  * Even if you do get suspicious, he of all people is not going to budge a damn inch, maintaining that perfect poker face (or resting bitch face depending who you ask) and simply stare at you in silence before you give up and go back to what you’re doing. 
  * Also really good at painting the Christmas cookies and gingerbread. He’s insistent that if you’re going to do it, you may as well do it right, and with the utmost perfection. Even the mini gingerbread versions of the two of you look spot on with their clothes and hair, especially his of course. ~~(Vergil please its just a gingerbread house, you don’t need to take this so seriously)~~. 
  * Fortunately the two of you have a fake tree that you keep in the basement, not wanting to go out of your way and buy a real Christmas tree that would later end up dying and need to be thrown out in the end. Vergil insists that the fake one is just as efficient and is better for saving money. Though, that being said, the assembly mess is just as bad as the two of you have pulled out the tree and have started to fluff the branches as you assemble each layer. Both of your sweaters are covered in fake bristles but fortunately its nothing a round of beating and shaking out can’t fix. 
  * Although reluctant to go and spend anymore time in the cold than he has to, you do end up convincing him to spend some time with you in the snow, even going ice skating at one point once the nearby lake has frozen over enough. Almost unsurprisingly, Vergil is also good at that too, easily skating circles around you in minutes once he’s gotten his footing and balance. From there, it doesn’t take long before you’ve moved on to making snow angels as Vergil judges your childishness from afar, albeit lovingly, though of course you are sure to drag him into the snow with you as you have him lend you a hand. Of course this isn’t exactly easy given his strength, but you eventually manage thanks to having caught him by surprise. 
  * Snowball fights are also inevitable too as you end up dragging him into that too, originally catching him by surprise while his back is turned as he begins to head back in. However, this victorious sneak attack is short lived as the next thing you know, you’re the one being pelted with snowballs. Its not long before this playful exchange finally breaks out into an all out snow war between the two of you, twisting and dodging behind trees, rocks and pieces of furniture before Vergil eventually has you pinned. This is of course both figuratively and literally speaking as he’s tackled you into the snow, putting your little war to a halt as the two of you stare at each other and attempt to catch your breaths, faces red and just inches apart.
  * Of course before your lips can touch, Vergil simply smirks at you before picking you up and throwing over his shoulder as you giggle and yell for him what the hell he thinks he’s doing and to put you down as the two of you head inside. _“Isn’t it obvious? I won didn’t I? I’m simply claiming my prize.”_
  * By the time the two of you head in, you’ve stripped off your winter gear and settle down on the couch and fireplace, cuddling close together as Vergil returns with hot cocoa for the two of you, all the while carrying Charles’ Dickens A Christmas Carol. Its one of the few books he enjoys reading the holiday season, this being one of the books Eva gave to him while growing up. While the original book was long since destroyed all those years ago, the book still remains to be a childhood favorite of his all the same. 
  * Sharing a blanket beside the fireplace, the two of you cuddle up, resting your head on Vergil’s shoulder as you softly close your eyes and listen to him read aloud, listening to him for quite some time before falling asleep, unable to see the small tender smile pulling at the corners of Vergil’s mouth as he looks down at you, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead before whispering a soft “Merry Christmas, Y/N”. To him, of all the Christmas gifts he could have gotten, you were indeed the greatest gift of all.




	27. DMC BOYS CELEBRATING THEIR S/O’S BIRTHDAY:

**Dante** : 

  * If there’s one thing Dante is always up for, it’s for a good old party. Seriously, despite how lazy he may come off at times, the moment he found out when your birthday was, Dante was already making mental notes of when to set this whole thing up. 
  * Of course he knew he couldn’t possibly pull this all off on his own, ending up recruiting Lady, Trish and Morrison to help out with things, and of course it doesn’t take long for people like Patty to get in on this the moment she sees Dante’s poor party decorating. A small punishment for missing Patty’s own party, really. 
  * Pizza, ice cream, beer and soda are an obvious must, plenty of them including your favorite toppings, and thanks to Lady and Trish, they’re generally able to find a decent enough cake for you because like hell were any of them going to try and bake you one, Dante especially. After all, no one needed things to be ruined with a kitchen fire or bitter cake with salt instead of sugar. Sure a lot of it means Dante having to take yet another loan from Lady but ultimately he’s not too concerned with the idea. 


  * Dante being Dante of course wants to keep this a surprise for you, leaving himself to set things up with some of the others while he’d send out Lady and Trish to keep you busy until it was time. This of course also means having to basically abduct Nero and Vergil into his plans, but he’s willing to take the stab wounds to make you happy. Now if only he could try and keep the blood from getting on the decorations… 
  * It took him quite a bit of time to try and find you just the right gift, not wanting to disappoint you on your one special day. After all, more than anything else he wants you to be happy, have fun, and feel loved both by him and everyone there. 
  * He wanted something that really felt personal and showed you just how much you meant to him, settling on a necklace similar to his own yet different enough for it to be unique just for you. It’s a silver necklace with a tear drop shaped ruby in the middle with a small inscription of “devils never cry” just beneath it, and on the back of it are both of your initials engraved together. 
  * He was able to get it customized thanks to some last minute favors called in by Morrison. Dante had kept it on him at all times since getting it, nervously clutching the box in his hand from within his pocket the closer your birthday got, all the while nervous as to whether or not you’d like it. 
  * Of course by the time the party does come around and its time to give it to you, Dante is an internally screaming mess, especially as you open it and you go silent, eyes and mouth wide in shock as the pendent of the necklace glimmers beneath the lights of the office. 
  * For a moment, Dante is practically bracing for impact for you not to like it and reject it, but is instead pleasantly surprised as you throw your arms around him in a tight embrace, tears of happiness pooling in your eyes as you repeat your many muffled thank yous and I love yous, all the while leaving Dante in what can only be described as a moment of pure relief and ecstasy as he’d return the tight embrace, kissing your face with a smile of pure content on his face. “Happy Birthday, babe.” 



**Vergil:**

  * Birthdays are something Vergil hasn’t thought about in a long time since perhaps the last time he was able to truly celebrate his birthday, this being back when he was but a mere boy for his and Dante’s 8th birthday. Since then, it’s generally been a day where Vergil would isolate himself and generally try to avoid one way or another. 
  * From all of his years of being alone, he’s thought them to be foolish and to be a waste of time when he could be doing other things like working on his combat training or reading some old piece of literature he’s decided is worthy more of his attention. 
  * But then you came into his life, this whole other almost alien force that was seemingly determined to bond with him and get to know him one way or another. It developed slowly and carefully like a plant that’s been carefully tended to and cared for, causing it to bloom fully and beautifully with time. You became more than just some random person to Vergil, you became someone he cared for and wanted to see smile, regardless as to whether his words may try and dictate otherwise. 
  * So when he heard your birthday was coming up, he was hesitant on the idea. While on the one hand he wasn’t exactly keen on birthdays, let alone full on parties, it didn’t necessarily mean he didn’t want to do something for you. While he wasn’t exactly keen on asking Dante of all people for help in such matters, he did manage to get some subtle questions across to him and the others, such as what bakeries or shops they recommended for gift shopping. 
  * He didn’t want to plan anything big per say, but rather something more private, and in a sense, a bit more personal for just the two of you to celebrate and enjoy. Of course he wouldn’t object to hanging around the others for further celebration later on, but for the most part he was hoping for things to just be the two of you, hoping to be able to let down his numerous icy defenses and not worry about the judgement from those looking on. That alone would be more than enough for him. 
  * He settles on setting up a moonlit picnic for two in the area of the nearby park the two of you often liked to frequent, picking a spot just beside the lake where the two of you would be able to enjoy your evening undisturbed by anyone while also enjoying the view of the moon on the lake. Its a close call at times in keeping you away from the office while he’s in the middle of preparing things, relying on his brother and the others to keep you busy for the majority of the day while he’s securing the food and other preparations for your date. 
  * As for his gift, while it took a while to find something to satisfy his plans, he settles upon necklace he stumbles upon in one of the antique shops that he often visits for old books and other trinkets, the golden gleam of the necklace catching his eye, the pendent itself consisting of a locket with a pair of angelic wings that served as its doors as it shapes into a heart. It seemed only fitting, really. You had been something of a guardian angel in his life ever since you first met and became friends, always trying to help guide him through the darkness whenever you could. 
  * When the time of your date came around, you were ultimately left in mystery, meeting Vergil outside the shop as he held a barely visible basket covered in one of the spare, mostly clean blankets he found around the shop. He doesn’t tell you where the two of you are going, per say, rather you’re simply told to wait and see for yourself, leaving you to play your little guessing game as Vergil remains as ever firm as a rock, despite the slightest trace of an amused smile on his face, until the two of you eventually arrive at the park. 
  * Fortunately it seemed as though luck had been on both your sides this time, leaving the both of you with clear, starry skies as the moonlight shimmered upon the still waters of the lake, and its only after the two of you have long since finished your meals that he finally pulls out the necklace, having been anxiously thumbing it throughout the evening as the night went on. He’s barely breathing as he watches you open the locket, your eyes wide with wonder as you’d examine it in your hands. You go to speak but he quickly silences you, asking you to open it first before you say anything else. 
  * When you do, however, if you weren’t speechless before, you certainly were now as you looked down at the heart-shaped photo of you and Vergil from your very first date. It’s only a matter of seconds before you and Vergil are locked within each other’s embrace, his fingers in your hair as you’d bury your face into his neck. 
  * _“It’s only fitting for my angel to have wings. Thank you, [y/n] for being my angel.”_



**Nero** :

  * Much like a certain uncle of his, Nero is hardly one to pass up a party, especially if it happens to be for his s/o of all people. Of course it didn’t take long for the party planning panic began to kick in as the day got closer and closer, resulting in Nico and Kyrie to step in and effectively come to the rescue.
  * Given the fact Nero wasn’t exactly much of a cook, or baker for that matter, he and Nico were left for getting supplies and decorations while Kyrie handled things like your cake and party food. If you’re a hunter like Nero, chances are Nico is likely to whip you up a fresh new devil arm too as her gift to you. 
  * All the while leaving Nero with the job of having to keep you busy while things are being prepared on Nico and Kyrie’s end. Naturally it’s a little hard to keep you away from the one place the four of you often hang out, but fortunately Nero sees it as the perfect time for the two of you to catch up and spend some time together given the fact that both of you had been busy with work up until then, leaving little time to properly spend time together without having demons around. 
  * The day mostly consists of taking you down to your favorite spots and treating you out, already paying the bill before you even have the chance to get your wallet out. He’s determined to make sure you don’t have to worry about a single thing, let alone suspect that he or the girls are up to anything. The less you know or suspect, the more rewarding the surprise will be. 
  * As for what he decided to get for your birthday, it was a little something that Kyrie and Nico also decided to help with, the three of them settling on is a custom made stuffed bear made to look like Nero, made with white fur, blue eyes and even an exact outfit to match, much thanks to Kyrie’s sewing skills of course. That way even if the two of you were apart, you’d always still have a soft little version of himself to hold at night in his place. To go with it is a little scrapbook Nero had put together himself of all of the memories the two of you had put together, being sure to leave plenty of leftover blank pages for the memories the two of you will make in the years to come. 
  * By the time Nero brings you back to the apartment, its late and the lights are out. You’re barely even a foot into the kitchen when the lights are turned on and you’re bombarded with shouts of “Surprise!” and “Happy birthday, [y/n]!” along with a face full of party streamers and confetti from Nico’s custom automatic party poppers. Before long you’re surrounded on both sides from hugs from Nico and Kyrie as Nero just watches on and smiles until the girls and you drag him into the group hug shortly after. 
  * Kyrie of course made you a new set of matching gloves and a scarf custom made with your initials embroidered in gold on the ends of said scarf. Nico naturally also customized them to make sure they’d be able to withstand any hard combat with demons while also giving it some features that may or may not be similar to a certain devil arm cowboy hat….
  * Nero waits till the end to give you his gift after the four of your have had your share of cake and fun. Nico and Kyrie end up ducking out of the room (though still peaking in from a distance), leaving you to stand there in awe at the mildly flustered Nero as he hands you the bag holding the Teddy Nero and scrapbook. Nero tries to brush it off, but barely has time to do so as you’d quickly envelope him in your arms, still tightly clutching the Teddy Nero and book in your hands. Nero just softly chuckles, smiling as he kisses your forehead lovingly, his features still lightly dusted with pink. 
  * _“Even if we’re far apart, this way I can always be together, even if this version is a bit cuddlier…Haha, I’m glad you love it, babe. Happy birthday, [y/n.”  
_



**V** : 

  * He may be but two days old but even he’s well ahead on the birthday train.
  * Ever since you and V first really became acquainted with one another, you had become something special to him, something he wanted to cherish and express his own share of fondness and affection with, and what better way to do so than by celebrating your birthday with you. 
  * Although he’s kept busy making his preparations throughout most of the day, causing him to disappear throughout the day, he is sure to make sure his familiars are there to keep you busy, Shadow and Griffon in particular. Sure at one point they end up taking you on a bit of a wild goose chase combined with that of a treasure hunt of riddles and poetry references, but it’s all well worth it for what your beloved V has planned. 
  * As for your gift, V had decided to get somewhat creative with what he had in mind, particularly involving books and poetry. After all, the very place that the two of you first met at was a book store, particularly in between the classic literature and poetry sections. To this day he still remembers the gentle warmth and softness of your hand as your hands met in reaching for the same copy of William Blake’s Auguries of Innocence. 
  * Although said meeting of hands ended as quickly as it began, it was hard to deny even the tiniest spark that V had felt from within himself. It wasn’t long after the quick embarrassed apologies that the two of you had quickly begun to hit it off, the two of you often meeting at the shop to meet and discuss your shared interest in Blake and other classic writers as you’d head to the nearby cafe to continue your discussion over tea. 
  * It was because of this cherished memory of his that V had settled on putting together a book of poems for you, particularly consisting of poems that were not only known favorites of yours, but also a collection of ones that he thought best suited you and really described both you and how he feels about you. 
  * By the time your goose chase/long winded treasure hunt with Shadow and Griffon does end, it’s late in the day, and the final note has led you to the roof of your apartment where you stumble upon a candlelit picnic for two waiting for you with V standing in the center with both hands nervously gripping his cane as he simply smiles at you, gently lending out a hand to you as you’d approach, smiling in awe at the twinkling candles surrounding the two of you. 
  * The two of you end up cuddling closely together beneath a shared blanket as you enjoy your meal (courtesy of Nero and Co. of course). By the time V has given you your gift, you’re closely snuggled together, both of the familiars having vanished to give the two of you some much needed privacy. All the while V is softly reading each of the poems to you, gently lulling you to sleep little by little as you rest your head against him. 
  * _“The modest Rose puts forth a thorn:  
_ _The humble Sheep.  
_ _A threatening horn:  
_ _While the Lily white, shall in Love delight,  
_ _Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright”_
  * _“…Sweet dreams, my dear [y/n]. I hope I have made you feel as protected as loved as you make me.”_




	28. DMC Boys at the Beach w/ Their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! I love your headcanons and blog in general, I'm a big fan of DMC as well ~ I was wondering how the DMC boys would act with their SO at the beach~

**Dante:**

  * Probably one of the few members that actually wanted to go to the beach despite the fact all three Sparda boys burn like toast just by existing in sunlight for an extended number of hours. Knowing Dante, he’s the one who decided on doing BBQ while also loading up on his not so subtle or secret stash of water guns. Granted unsurprisingly you two had to work something out to make sure you have enough room in Nico’s van for everything else, forcing Dante to settle on a more reasonable number of water guns along with the portable grill and other goodies. 
  * You more or less end up being the only real adult here between him, Lady and Trish on your side of the beach, all the while keeping an eye on Dante from your spot on the beach while attempting to sunbathe. That is, of course, assuming Dante doesn’t decide to amp up the fun and drag you into the water with him, even if it means physically picking up while carrying you over his shoulder and effectively throwing you into the cold ass ocean while laughing his ass off about it. 
  * You practically have to chase Dante down half the time to make him remember to put on sunscreen and nag him to sit down for you to practically lather him in it, knowing damn well he burns redder than his jackets every single time you’ve gone together. Of course he tries to use his healing ability and demon blood as an excuse not to but you just about always win that battle in the end. 
  * _“You know babe if you just wanted an excuse to feel me up, you could have just asked~” “…On second thought, I hope you burn like charcoal. I’m giving the rest of the sunscreen to the others.”_
  * Though, that being said, ask him to help spread some sunscreen on your back at any point and the idiot will be on you like flies on honey. 
  * Will literally seize any opportunity to try and start shit with Nero and Vergil, usually resorting to childish things like stealing their sunscreen or taking shots at them with the militia of water guns he was so determined to bring along. Don’t be too surprised if you end up finding him buried up to his neck in the sand while also stabbed several times at one point. Naturally he’s the one laughing it off like its nothing but then again its not like he’s the one who’s left having to dig his ass out of there. That is, assuming you’re generous and don’t decide to leave him there for a while to make him learn his lesson. 
  * Would totally suggest having you ride on top of his shoulders while the two of you are in the water to have a contest against one of the other couples, this most likely being a result of Dante egging them on to take the two of you on if they’re ‘man enough.’ Again, don’t be surprised if you’re knocked off into the water and left behind to watch Dante once again get his ass collectively kicked by Nero and Vergil. 
  * Probably the most likely to have you bury him with some kind of design in the sand, probably a mermaid with large tits or something of the nature knowing his own childishness. 
  * Totally would be the type to try and show off to his s/o with something like surfing, undoubtedly with said surfboard also doubling as a devil arm made by none other than Nico herself, because really with that kind of offer how could he possibly refuse? God forbid he also brings along the Faust hat and decides to be extra showy for you while surfing. Honestly he’s likely to do it even if you joke about it if it means earning a smile and laugh from you. (Honestly, by the end of it, you’re just glad Nico didn’t decide to upgrade the Super Soakers into devil arms too). 
  * By the end of the day, Dante ends up carrying you back to the truck with you hanging onto his back, head gently resting against his shoulder as Dante can’t help but gently smile at your sleeping form, the sunset in the distance giving your features a gentle and almost angelic glow. Gently laying you down on the van couch and onto his lap, he kisses your forehead and smiles, knowing this would be the first great beach trip together of many more to come. After all, as long as he had you around, Dante knew he’d be happy to be just about anywhere, even if it meant getting buried up to his neck in sand.



**Vergil:**

  * Was originally very reluctant to tag along due to not being a huge fan of the beach largely due being neither a big fan of sand or crowds. Neither conditions are particularly very good when trying to get in some afternoon reading. 
  * Probably rarely leaves his spot under his umbrella, using the excuse he’s just fine where he is and has no interest in running around in the sand like a certain idiot brother of his. Probably only leaves his spot after you eventually convince him to take a walk with you across the beach, silently enjoying the refreshing feeling of the waves gently rush over his feet. 
  * Probably has a timer on his phone for every time he needs to apply more sunscreen. He says it’s to simply keep you from worrying about him but you both know well enough Vergil remembers all of the other times he’s gotten burned every time the two of you go to the beach. Mostly because Dante kept throwing jabs at his pride to convince him to join a stupid bet to see who would submit to putting on sunscreen first from not being able to take the heat. Naturally, by the end of it, they were both practically redder than lobsters, sore and shedding for at least a whole month with plenty of whining and grumbling in between. 
  * **Lesson of the day: demon blood does not protect well against sunburn.**
  * He’ll occasionally go into the water if you manage to convince him enough depending how hot it is, knowing all too well that umbrella and bottle of grape soda alone can’t sustain him forever. The two of you find a nice secluded spot that’s not too deep in, just casually floating along together while having a nice chat over things. After a bit of playful splashing, you might even be able to get him to join in, granted it doesn’t take long for when he does overpower you in said splashing when he practically hits you with a mini tidal wave. 
  * He does enjoy it when it becomes later in the day and the beach becomes a lot more peaceful and less crowded, feeling as though he’s finally able to relax with you on the beach towels while watching the sunset together. With the lack of people around, he’d likely be open to sticking around for a late night campfire, most likely having been the one who packed away extra chocolate among other ingredients for s'mores. Although the snack itself is quite messy, Vergil does get a notable kick out of being the one to clean you up as he “chastises” you while using his thumb to playfully lick away the bits of marshmallow and chocolate from your face, smirking all the while as your face would quickly light up with heat. 
  * By the time the two of you do head home with the others, you’re sound asleep against him, head resting against his shoulder while just ever so slightly burnt from a long day of sitting in the sun. A soft smile tugs at the corner of his face as he’d gently push loose strands of hair from your face. Maybe, just maybe, he should consider going to the beach with you more often.



**Nero:**

  * Pretty chill about going to the beach itself, though ultimately not very crazy about having to put on a lot of sunscreen half the time due to burning like toast if he doesn’t. Granted after the first time of trying to somehow “up” Dante in the stupid contest in trying to see who’d last the longest without sunscreen and naturally being the first to drop out, Nero has long since decided to not take sunscreen for granted ever again. After all, as long as it’s you putting it on to help make sure he gets all his weak spots, he hardly minds that much. That, and he certainly doesn’t mind the mini back massage you offer along with it whenever you do it to make sure the lotion is rubbed in real good. 
  * That said, he is still very much an awkward dork whenever you ask him to put it on, taking a second or two for Nero to gather himself and help lather you up, trying real hard to block out the onslaught of lewd teasing coming from Nico and Dante in the background. 
  * Also likely to go surfing and boogie-boarding half the time, especially if it means to compete against Dante whenever given the chance and Dante decides to playfully egg-on his poor nephew. Thankfully falling out isn’t too bad with you on rebound to help pick him back up by the time he washes up on the shore again. 
  * Most likely to be a big fan of sand castles. He even has his own mini strategy for building them, even offering to give you pointers and tips whenever the two of you end up teaming up against Nico and Kyrie. He even makes himself the water-boy for said sand castle building, insistent that you shouldn’t have to get up and that way he can carry more for you both. You’re not sure what he means by that part exactly until you see him pulling out the wings of his devil trigger to carry more large buckets, and you can tell by the look on his face that Nero has never been more proud of himself for carrying over a bunch of buckets across the beach, regardless as to how many curious looks he got from onlookers. 
  * I could definitely see him being into grilling for you, being sure to put all those arm adjustments that Nico made for him to good use, even if they’re now adjusted to be more of a glove than a prosthetic arm. It doesn’t make him any less proud of himself for them as he watches you enjoy his cooking, meanwhile just secretly glad he didn’t burn anything in the process. ~~Looks like those cooking lessons from Kyrie really paid off.~~
  * Would totally be the type to rest his head on your lap during the mid-afternoon naps while laying in the sun together, especially if the beach is less busy crowded than usual and you guys are able to get your more personal and secluded spot. Granted this usually requires one of you to set a timer for your phone so that you remember to put more sunscreen on, or else risk burning like a pair of lobsters, Nero especially. 
  * If the two of you end up getting ice cream at some point while there, Nero will totally try to be the cheesy flirt and try to kiss the ice cream off your face, though this usually goes south as he ends up messing up, leaving you to clean him up instead as you giggle in amusement at how red Nero’s face is in embarrassment as it practically glows in heat you wipe away and lick clean his last spot of ice cream from his face. It’s only a matter of time before even more teasing can be heard from Nico and Dante in the distance as Nero proceeds to melt faster than his soft serve ice cream cone. 
  * By the end of it, Nero and you end the day with one last walk down the shoreline, all the while smiling and holding hands as the two of you watch the sun gently set over the ocean as seagulls cry out in the distance. Of all the days Nero was glad to have gone to the beach, he couldn’t be more glad to do it all with you. 




	29. The DMC Boys with a Angel S/O:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Could you write a reaction of the boys finding out their s/o is actually an archangel?  
> Anonymous: This Trope has been done so many, MANY times but i want to see how you do it because I LOVE your writing. Anyways, what do you think Dante, V, Vergil, and Nero would do if they found out that their S/O, who they had been dating for a few months now, is actually an angel? Maybe their S/O was scared to tell them?

**Dante:**

  * This goes without saying, but there will be angel puns. Angel puns, nicknames, pickup lines, you name it. Nothing is scarred. Sure you can say it’s Dante’s way of coping with the realization that’s just been slapped in his face, though he’ll of course just brush it off and try to act like he knew you were an angel all along. 
  * Oddly enough I see Dante as the kind of guy who didn’t necessarily believe in angels for as long as he could remember growing up since the incident with the demon attack, having grown a bit cynical of the idea of angels and thinking if there were such things as angels, why didn’t they go out of their way to protect the innocent from demons like they say they do? 
  * That said, when you do get around to convincing him that angels in fact do exist and that you’re just not a very angelic looking demon, there is some curiosity stirring around in Dante; the biggest one being in learning what sets the two of you apart. As far as Dante as been concerned for as long as he could remember growing up, the closest thing he had ever seen to an angel where mere decorations pieces of art work that he would see around churches and shit. He’s also curious to see if there is an angelic equivalent of a devil trigger or devil arms, and more importantly, what cool shit you can do with them. 
  * Overall I can’t imagine being too bothered with his S/O being an angel, and in fact may be somewhat relieved to learn that they’re a bit more durable like himself. It gives him a bit more peace of mind whenever he’s at a job and worried about whether or not you’ll be fine by yourself in case a demon were to show up. 
  * That said, I could also see him getting somewhat protective when other demons are around, knowing how angels seem to attract demons in all the worst kind of ways. Even if you can handle yourself just fine, even for a wise ass like Dante, it never hurts to want to play it safe and watch your back. 



**Vergil** :

  * Look if this man wasn’t referring to you has his personal angel before unironically before, he is now, though of course now there is somewhat of a teasing smirk when he does use this name unironically. 
  * Very likely sensed something different about you when you two first met, though could never quite put his finger on it until now once you’ve finally made it known to him. 
  * I can see him being probably the most understanding about why you would have been keen on hiding this information from him, likely afraid how he would react in being a half devil given how angels and devils don’t typically mix well. As someone who has had to deal with the constant threat of demons and other such problems for simply being what he is, I think he probably would ask the least as to why you might have not told him shortly after meeting him, let alone dating him for as long as you have. 
  * There would be some lowkey guilt and self blame as to why he may think you didn’t tell him also, noting the sort of things he’s done in his past that don’t exactly make him the easiest person to trust, namely given the incident with a certain demon tree reeking havoc on most of the city. He might come off a bit distant at first after this revelation, a part of him worrying you may be afraid of him for reasons beyond him being half devil. He is by no means any saint, so what could he have done to deserve someone like you in his life? 
  * That said, he is quite interested in learning more about not just you but also learning more about angels and what truly sets them apart from demons since the two are essentially two sides of a very familiar coin at the end of the day. If you’re up to it, I could see him offering to train with you and teach you ways to help protect yourself if you’re worried about being outmatched by demons or any foe that may try and hurt you. If nothing else, he hopes that he’ll be able to provide you with a better sense of sureness in combat, and perhaps even create a stronger bond and sense of trust between the two of you to get past any insecurities and fear the two of you may have. 



**Nero** : 

  * With Nero being Nero, it’s not too surprising that when he first met you, he almost thought that perhaps you were like him and were some combination of hybrid or something like that with the kind of otherworldly vibe you seemed to give off. Naturally, it comes off as being a pretty big surprise when he learns that while he was technically close in figuring out what you actually were, Nero is still somewhat dumbfounded by your statement. 
  * As someone who has only ever seen demons and humans and hybrids of the two, he was admittedly somewhat skeptical when you first told him, though he was nonetheless willing to give you a chance to prove your statement since you seemed so determined to prove it to him. 
  * Once you have proven your angelic nature to him, be prepared to have a lot of questions thrown at you because man this poor boy is just trying to wrap all of this around his head. Sure he won’t be as bad as say Nico, though he’ll absolutely be more than a little curious about what sorts of things you can do as an angel that say a demon wouldn’t be able to do, which of course also involves seeing what your true angelic form looks like and if it looks as close to how most angels are normally depicted. 
  * Though that said, don’t be surprised if he jokes about you turning into a giant flaming wheel with eyes. Ever since he read about that one during his studies he hasn’t been able to get the image out of his head when he thinks angels, and now that he’s met one, he just had to ask. That said though, there are plenty of jokes from Nico and the others about you two being each other’s guardian angels since the two of you always seem to have each other’s backs. 
  * There’s something oddly satisfying in meeting someone who has wings similar to him and isn’t necessarily a demon, bringing Nero an odd sense of ease in his inner conflict with whether or not he’s a truly a devil or not. He also feels comforted in being with someone who is essentially considered the epitome of pure good and is sure that while he may be part of a demon’s bloodline, that doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll become a demon in the end. 



**V:**

  * Given his own history of keeping secrets for the sake of necessity, V is probably the most understanding of your situation for desiring to keep him and the others in the dark about you being an angel. He promises to keep your secret from the others as long as you wish, leaving it up to you to decide whether or not you wish to tell any of the others about it. 
  * The two of you get a lot of teasing and jokes from Griffon, often slipping in jokes to your being an angel in one way or another until V eventually shuts him with with a swing of his cane. Although you’re not too sure how the nightmares would have taken to you without V, you know that thanks to him they are a lot more chill and content around you. Shadow certainly gives you a lot of licks and cuddles whenever you and V are together, attempting to try and bring you a sense of comfort when given the chance. 
  * There’s a strange sense of adoration and ease that V feels whenever he has you around, all the while knowing of your “angelic” origin. While he isn’t necessarily the type to use the cheesy line of calling you his personal guardian angel, there is definitely a certain level of appreciation and love he feels in having someone like you around to stand by him and to love him for who he is. 
  * He likes the way your wings feel, especially whenever said wings curl around him whenever the two of you hug, always silently noting the way it seems to press his form against you, all the while subtly feeling his being with a sense of love and warmth he never really knew before. If you two ever fall asleep with said wings out, good luck waking V up because the softness and warmth of said wings will have him out and down for the count. 
  * I can see him having a personal little charm and poem that he keeps specifically whenever he’s missing you if you’re off dealing with angel business and can’t have him come with. The charm is a little something he picked up from a flea market the two of you would have visited sometime during one of your walks together, V having spotting it after noticing you briefly mentioning it and admiring it. It consisted of a pair of angelic wings that hook together at the sides, allowing him to give one wing to you while he kept the other half. Griffon of course teases him for it, but he’s pleased that you seem to adore the small sentiment nonetheless. 




	30. Jealous Vergil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hello! How you think Vergil is very jealous person or not? I saw some opposite opinions about that. And, maybe, can you give some headcanons? Or just short answer

  * So if there’s one thing to know about Vergil, it’s that he’s a proud and stubborn little shit who usually has to be metaphorically strong armed into really expressing his emotions and not just burying them down inside and whatnot. That said: the man is far from immune when it comes to the matters of the heart. 
  * Vergil is more than capable of being jealous. I think part of the reason why he resents Dante so much was the jealousy he had that he thought Eva had effectively chosen Dante in the end, trying to then compensate for other ways to try and fill that gaping void of trauma, inferiority and jealousy. And when it comes to say his crush and/or SO, he’s far from immune in that department either. 
  * He’ll try and keep up the façade that there would never be a day in hell where his love interest would choose anyone over them, though behind that lovely ~~resting bitch face~~ poker face, there’s plenty of jealousy that’s lurking about. He won’t necessarily act on it immediately, thinking this to be nothing more than petty foolishness, though don’t be surprised if you happen to spot more than a few cold and wary glares. 
  * Though that said, if this person who is flirting with his S/O begins to push their luck, they’re going to start to see how terrifying a demon he can be. After all, it’s all fun and games till you have a 6′5 half demon man with knives for eyes glaring down at you for getting a bit too close chummy with his S/O for their own good. He won’t hurt them, especially if his s/o doesn’t want them to, though that’s not to say he won’t remove the other person’s arm as he takes a spot next to his S/O and pulls them closer to them. 
  * When addressed about it later, Vergil will try and brush it off as though he was simply looking out for his S/O but you know your beautiful and stubborn idiot to know what’s going on. He does, however, find a lot of comfort when you reassure him that he’s the only one for you, not to mention strokes his pride and ego to no end. Though, that said, don’t be surprised if he wishes to be shown a more…. _up close and_ _intimate_ display to confirm these affections, you know: _Just to be sure. >;3c_
  * **Bonus** : I know I mentioned he won’t hurt/fight the person he’s jealous of when it comes to his S/O, if it’s his dear idiot brother, the gloves come off, fam sorry I don’t make the rules. Best pray for Nero and Dante’s wallet because don’t be surprised if you stop by the shop and it’s at least half destroyed at least one or two times. 




	31. V Falling in Love with Vergil’s Past Lover:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How about V falling in love with Vergil's Past Lover, unbeknownst to them that V is actually [redacted]?

  * You weren’t supposed to be there. How you had come to be there and how you had come to be so involved with his brother and Nero, he had no idea. It had been so long since he had last seen you that when he saw your face again, it felt as though he had stepped into a bittersweet dream, momentarily stunned into silence as memories and feelings of old came flooding back from a somewhat more pleasant time despite the pain and chaos that had continued to haunt him all these many years. So much time has come to pass since you last met, and yet his feelings remain as strong and potent as ever. 
  * Just like with Dante, he tries to play it off as though the two of you had never met before, attempting to maintain his level headed and charming facade while all too painfully aware at the feelings pulling and biting at his heart purely just in the way he looks at you and the way you seem to greet him with such grace and pleasantries, almost as though unconsciously greeting an old friend. He tries to maintain this cold façade, but much like his frail body, he knows this too will come to crumble and wither with time. 


  * He remembers you all too well; your face, your scent, the sound of your voice, even the little mannerisms in how you’d fiddle with your hands or noting how your brow would narrow and your nose would twitch when you were deep in thought. 
  * V can’t help himself but recite a number of Blake’s poems when he speaks with you, unable to resist these lowkey flirting jests despite a part of him telling to hide his heart away, reminding him of the job that needed to be done. He wants to reach out to you, to tell you everything, to apologize for the pain he had once caused you and to embrace you once more, but he also knows of the gravity of the situation with demons on the attack, and of the pressing issue that is the ever growing tree and the powerful and treacherous demon that lurks within it. 
  * You’re already in so much danger just in being involved, yet he can’t help but find himself thinking so fondly of you every time he’d simply look your way or hear your voice, which would leave an all too bittersweet feeling that continued to gnaw at him. 
  * And even if he did tell you who he really was, how would you react? Would you greet him with open arms and embrace him once more, or would you be angry for what he did? Would he only hurt you again in not just everything he had caused, but also in reopening the old wounds he was sure you had mostly healed at this point? How could he face you after everything he had done to you and those around you both? More than anything else he wanted to embrace you and allow himself the brief moment of bliss you had always provided when he was once in your arms before, always having managed to be enough to keep those pesky nightmares away, but alas he knows all too well he has neither the time or right for such pleasantries. 
  * There are always these moments where V finds himself staring longingly at you during your brief moments of rests together within Nico’s van; all the while so stubbornly pretending to be more entranced by the book he’s reading as he’d steal glances in your direction. 
  * He gets pestered and teased by Griffin for his apparent softness towards you, often calling him “lover boy” and “Romeo” whenever V would begin to depart from you and the others, naturally earning a swift whack of V’s cane shortly after as he attempts to dismiss the loud mouthed nightmare. 
  * As he comes closer to reaching certain death as his body crumbles and begins to turn to dust while Nero does his best to help carry him towards where Urizen and Dante are, he can’t help but think of you. Should he manage to become whole again, will he ever see you again? While a small part of him hopes you two will be reunited and have your branches entwined once more, he is also painfully aware of how stubborn his true form is, and all the while softly prays that the next time you meet, he will not be so foolish to try and push you away once more. 
  * _After all, as Blake himself once wrote:_  
 **The modest Rose puts forth a thorn,  
The humble sheep a threat'ning horn:  
While the Lily white shall in love delight,  
Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright.**




	32. Vergil w/ an S/O who Reveals to be a Demigoddess:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How about Vergil with an S/O who reveals to be a demigoddess?

  * Regardless as to how Vergil discovers this, he is both very intrigued and very confused about the entirety of this, the biggest thing being how in the hell he was able to miss this despite the two of you having been so close together for so long. Surely he should have been able to sense something different about you that would set you apart from normal humans, and yet this has completely gotten past him. 
  * Since you’re a demigoddess, he will admit that he’s more than a little curious as to which god and what pantheon of gods that it is you descend from. I especially see this coming from Vergil given his interest in things like literature and history, and he’s hardly any different when it comes to mythology as a whole, so be prepared for a lot of questions in that regard. He might ask at one point why you kept this from him for so long, let alone HOW you managed to keep this from him, but he’ll save those questions for a different day. 
  * Very curious about what kind of powers you have as a demigoddess and child of whatever god/goddess you were born from. Not to say he’d like several demonstrations of what you can do with your powers, though he’ll hardly turn down the chance to get to experience them first hand if given the option. After all, there’s nothing Vergil loves more than learning and widening his field of knowledge and understanding with the power that it holds. 


  * If you’re worried about certain people finding out about you being a demigoddess and want to keep it on the down-low, Vergil will completely understand why it was you might have never told him to begin with, or that perhaps you had no idea you were going to explain this to him to begin with when the two of you first started dated. He would probably note past things that might have hinted at your divine nature as a demigoddess and just have these little moments of “Huh” and “That explains so much.” It would most certainly explain for any reason his inner devil might have acted differently around you in the past or even seemed to sense something from you at times, only to eventually brush it off until now. He’s somewhat relieved to see he simply wasn’t just paranoid. 
  * He does become somewhat more protective of you, though, regardless of how strong you may be or how capable you are in a fight. He doesn’t know if it’s just him being your now fiance of if it’s just his inner demon feeling more inclined on protecting it’s half-divine mate who now must protect something even more sacred and precious. Either way, if he had any protective tendencies before, congrats, it’s even stronger. 
  * Probably waits a bit before the two of you eventually break the news to the others, namely Dante and Nero, who of course are even more shocked than Vergil is and almost think the two of you have somehow either planned some elaborate prank or are have somehow gotten even more lovey-dovey to where Vergil has apparently started calling you a goddess. Either way they are very shook and need a moment. 
  * Vergil is very much intrigued about the idea of what would happen if a demigoddess and a cambion ever have a child. Would the child turn out similar to Nero but be stronger? Or would it be something else entirely? Would they have to worry about these future half human, quarter demon, and quarter god children? And as worried as he is, he’s also very much feeling curious and rather intrigued by the notion and _kinda_ wants to see what would happen. ~~_(It’s for scientific purposes, he says, totally not at all convincingly)._~~
  * Will unironically call you “my goddess” as a pet name purely because he can, even though he swears in the beginning it’s purely to tease and mess with you and catch you off guard. Though, that being said, it will by no means stop him from worshiping you in _“other ways”_ when it’s just the two of you. Because as it turns out, he’s feeling more than a little motivated to offer you something he knows you wouldn’t dare refuse. The scratch marks that would cover his back the next morning would be more than sufficient evidence of that~. 




	33. DMC Boys With an S/O Grieving Over Losing a Pet:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: what would it be like for the DMC boys if their S/O lost a pet and was having a hard time getting back to their daily routine while grieving?

**Dante:**

  * Although he’s never really had an official pet of his own, I like to think he would occasionally hang out with some of the local stray animals he would find while growing up. I could see him being the type who would spend some of the leftover money he would get from a job and buy a little something from the local butcher shop for some of the local strays and just hang out with them for hours, talking about his day and everything that’s been going on, not having many close friends of his own to really confine in when it came to things that were bugging him. They were always there at the end of day, and no matter what it was he had done, they had always listened. Though, eventually every now and again they’d disappear, and Dante would have a good idea as to what would happen to them, and although they weren’t officially his pets, he felt that painful pang of loss all the same. 
  * Would undoubtedly make plans to stay with you for as long as you wanted when he heard the news of you losing your beloved pet. I could see him coming to see you with whatever comfort food he was able to pick up on the way, hoping to cheer you up somehow in the process. This would likely involve something like your favorite type of pizza or dessert, which is likely whatever ice cream you like that he picked up and ordered to go from his favorite ice cream parlor that the two of you would often visit after jobs. 


  * Will absolutely stay with you and so whatever you need him to in order to help make you feel better. Wanna just cuddle on the couch as you cry into his chest until you have it all out of your system? Wanna just go out and find something to break for a while? Wanna just look at old photos and videos and talk for a bit until you eventually start to feel better and maybe even plan a proper funeral for your pet together? Whatever it is, you got it. 
  * I could see him talking about his own past experiences about the strays he was close to in the past to try to help make you feel better. He even still keeps around a few personal charms and trinkets hidden around the shop to remind him of them. For example, he keeps a half chewed up teddy bear that he gave to a pitbull mix he was once close to that he had lovingly named Jackpot. He was a scrawny one for a pitbull of his breed, but Dante adored him all the same. He remembered going for countless walks together late at night. No matter what condition the dog was in, he was always happy to come running to Dante whenever the two would see each other. 
  * It pained Dante immeasurably when he would later find the dog fast asleep in the cold during one bad winter storm, and despite his best attempts, the dog would never wake again. He always thinks back to him whenever he would see people walking their dogs, shedding a bittersweet smile as he’d look up to that same old teddy bear that Jackpot would always keep on him.Knowing the feeling of loss all too well, I could see Dante offer to give the teddy bear to his S/O, or even at least offer to get something similar for their pet as a loving way to help remember them even though they’re no longer with them. 



**Vergil:**

  * Much like his younger twin, Vergil has never really had a pet of his own. There were plenty of times when they were younger that the twins had asked for a pet from Eva, though much like everything else all those years ago, it just never worked out. That said, Vergil had always hoped to have something like a cat as his personal companion, even if his more current self would try and say he was no longer interested in such sentiments. ~~_(I see you eyeing those local cat cafes you fucking cat-loving liar, don’t give me that “I’m not interested” bullshit)_~~
  * Anyway, when Vergil had come to meet your cat, Duchess, it was easy to say it was love at first sight, though once again good luck getting him to admit it. He would come to adore the lovely furball as much as you, so when you tell him the news and why you’re so distraught, it doesn’t take long for Vergil to empathize with the pain you’re feeling, even if he doesn’t quite fully understand the feeling himself. All that he does know, however, is that he needs to comfort you and try to help you through this as much as he can. 
  * He isn’t exactly a man of many words and never quite fully ever knows what to say to comfort people when it comes to times of loss and grief, so he effectively does what he does best, and listens. He listens to whatever you have to say and just stays with you no matter what. You want him to get you something? Sure. Want to just talk and/or cry until you can’t while he holds you and gently strokes your hair? Sure. Whatever it takes to help comfort you and bring some ease to your pain, all you need to do is name it. 
  * I could see him offering to help set up a little burial ceremony for your cat for when you finally feel up to it; likely having taken the time to properly wrap your cat similarly to how one might wrap a body meant to be buried. He won’t bring up the idea of taxidermy, though if you suggest it yourself and wanting to preserve your pet that way, he won’t stop you. He knows everyone tends to deal with loss and grieving in their own way, and won’t necessarily be one to judge any of it as you go through your own stages of grief. 
  * If and when you feel up to it again and potentially feel ready to move on from your pet’s death, I could see him offering to take you to the local animal shelter to maybe find another pet for the two of you to take care of together. If you don’t feel ready to fully adopt yet, he won’t force you, but he’ll still offer to take you and go with you there if you ever even feel like just going there to look and think about it. 



**Nero:**

  * During his time living in Fortuna and having lived with Credo and Kyrie, Nero has had some experience with pets, although still quite limited. They had a family dog by the name of Gizmo, a Jack Russell Terrier that would end up hanging around Nero more times than he would ever expect. Nero would teach it to fetch him things, especially whenever he would be working on things such as modifications for Red Queen and the like. Gizmo would follow him like a shadow for the longest time, so much so that it would become an odd feeling for Nero when he would no longer have the dog following him at all times. 
  * Unsurprisingly, it had been demons that had done in the poor dog as it had been trying its best to try and protect Kyrie and him, only to fall within a few swipes of the demon’s blades. It didn’t take long for Nero to make quick work of the demon, though by then it had been too late, and poor Gizmo’s fate had been sealed. Nero wouldn’t be able to get over it for several weeks, months even. He would end up spending a lot of time alone after then, not wanting Kyrie or Credo to get caught up in his anger and grief. A part of him blamed the Order of the Sword for not doing a better job of protecting the city, but most of all, he blamed himself for not slaying the demon sooner. The last thing his best friend deserved was to take the fall for his mistakes. 
  * When Nero learns of your loss, it doesn’t take long before he’s at your side, doing his best to rush home to get to you if he’s out and about and on a job with Nico. I could see him picking up something on the way to try and cheer you up, ideally getting you a plushie of whatever animal your pet was. He knows this could by no means replace what you had lost, but if nothing else, it would at least be something to help remember them by. He still keeps a key chain Kyrie got him to remember Gizmo by from all those years ago after the incident. He wanted to try and provide you with that same comfort he felt all those years ago. He would stay with you for hours, even after you had long since passed out. It was the least he could do after the kind of day you had. 
  * I could see him trying his best to make time for you and put more jobs towards Dante’s way if he can so that he can spend more time to stay with you to try and help you get through the grieving process. Even when you tell him that he doesn’t have to stay, he still tries to find ways to spend time with you. He knows what it’s like to lose a best friend like that, the last thing he wants is to leave you alone with all that pain, especially when it’s still fresh and stinging more than ever. 
  * He tries to do little things here and there to try and make your first few weeks or so a little better like serving breakfast in bed, leaving little post-it note messages for you when he can’t be there, and offering to go out into town with you to try and help you gradually get back into your day to day more, knowing how easy it can be to just let your grief and your pain to get the best of you in times like this. He might even suggest hanging out with the others to try and surround yourself with love and support from the others to also try and bring a sense that you’re not alone in this.There are times where he considers bringing up the chance of the two of you adopting a pet together, though he’ll at least wait a year or so or at least until you bring it up yourself before anything else. He doesn’t want to make you feel rushed in getting back to things by any means. 




	34. The DMC Boys w/ A Sensitive S/O:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can I get the DMC Boys with a sensitive S/O? Like, they're jumpy when surprised, they can't take people raising their voices at them, and they kinda pick up on other people's emotions too?

**Dante** :

  * You try and hide it from him at first when you two begin your relationship, not wanting to make Dante think that you were “overly sensitive” as so many had often teased and made fun of you for being. Though, as relaxed and playful as Dante likes to be, he’s hardly dense when it comes to noticing when things are off about his s/o. 
  * Even before you two started officially dating he always silently noted the way you would tense up and jump at the sound of sudden loud noises, regardless of it was something heavy falling or the sound of a stray gunshot. He feels bad when he notices the way you seem to flinch and curl in and begin to cower whenever people were yelling, especially when emotions were high and someone was angry. 
  * Because of this, Dante makes an effort to try and be more considerate of this problem that you have, not wanting to make you uncomfortable and wanting to make you feel safe and happy instead. He tries to keep his voice at a more low and tolerable level that won’t have you flinching at the sudden loudness. 
  * He’s even taken to pestering Vergil less when you were around to avoid any particularly loud arguments from breaking out. His fights with Vergil could get pretty messy and rough as is given their demonic nature, the last thing he needed was to add yelling to it when you were at the shop. The tension in the room would already be enough to make you feel concerned and uncomfortable from the overwhelming of emotions that you’d pick up on the moment you’d have stepped into the room. Instead, he’s made an effort to at least be more behaved when he’d know you were around, and chooses for a more calm environment for you two to relax when you can while also trying to help your sensitivity issues; usually resorting to the two of you relaxing over drinks with quiet chit chat as the jukebox softly plays in the background. 



**Vergil:**

  * It doesn’t take long for the eldest twin to pick up on your sensitives. His keen talent for picking up on the little things, especially when reading body language makes it fairly easy for him to note something’s off not long after first meeting you. Between the way you stiffen and flinch at loud noises and how easily spooked you seem to be at almost all times, especially at the sound of loud yelling, even if it’s not at you is among the first things he notices in the beginning. 
  * Vergil may not have the emotional intelligence or emotional range as his son, brother or even his fully human side, though it hardly stops him from noticing your obvious distress. He makes it a point to very rarely raise his voice around you, and more often than not be the one to make sure others are keen enough to be more considerate when around you. 
  * He does his best to understand your high sensitivity, offering you a more calming and relaxing atmosphere when its just the two of you. He even offers to try to help you with methods to try and make your sensitivity more tolerable if nothing else. He does his best to try and alert you of his presence beforehand so as to avoid spooking you. His usual quietness becomes something of a safe haven for you. As weird as someone like Dante may find it, his composed and quiet composure is oddly relaxing, and even when he was upset, he very rarely would raise your voice at you, and when he did, always made sure you weren’t around to do so. 
  * He knows all too well that being purely human, you didn’t necessarily have the resilience that he had when dealing with such things, and although he might scoff at the notion at first, he has a strange level of personal understanding. Although he may not be nearly as sensitive as you, loud yelling, obnoxiously loud music and banging has served the eldest brother a plethora of his own migraines thanks to his son and idiot brother. 



**Nero** :

  * Nero doesn’t take long to notice this, having had similar experiences with Kyrie’s own similar levels of sensitivity while growing up together. Because of this he has something of an advantage over his uncle and father when handling this sort of situation. He knows all too well how overwhelming his back and forth bickering and yelling with Nico can get to you with the amount of loud noises it can cause, even if it is just dumb sibling-esque bickering and such. 
  * He tries to share with you tips and tricks he’s learned from Kyrie while growing up and that she had taught him when also dealing with children at the orphanage she used to volunteer at who also had similar problems. He knows he can’t exactly just make all loud ass things just disappear, especially given his profession of all things, but he still tries to provide things to help you relax whenever suddenly scared and begin to go a bit tense. 
  * Usually when with you this’ll lead to him slipping your hand into his–albeit somewhat bashfully as his cheeks turn about 5 shades of pink at once–to provide some level of comfort and anchoring you in the process. Even if you’re not having a major panic attack or something from being overwhelmed, especially in the event of potential sensory overload, he still likes to try and be a source to try and help keep you calm and that nothing bad is going to happen on his watch. 
  * Thankfully with his experience with Kyrie, Nero is basically a borderline master of keeping calm with his voice low in the event of anything even akin to an argument. The first time he saw you flinch from raising his voice too much practically made Nero’s heart break before he soon realized the problem here; soon gently apologizing and wrapping his arms around you before pulling you into a hug and rubbing your back. He knows he’s far from perfect with how his temper can be sometimes, but goddammit this man will try his damnedest. 



**V (b/c also why not)** :

  * Oh finally who understands his pain. Well, okay maybe not entirely. Unfortunately without his demonic half to help be something of a physical shield for him. Without the demonic blood, V has come to realize just how sensitive he is in his own right. And while he doesn’t share the exact same problems that you do such as flinching when being yelled at or jumping at the sound of loud noises, the poet has his own share of problems. 
  * Being so famished and malnourished as he is, I see V as having chronic pain, and is more physically sensitive than as when he was Vergil. His mind is definitely a lot more mentally sensitive between the years of emotional trauma and everything else that adds to his own internalized depression and PTSD, which further feeds into his own chronic pain, especially the migraines that come and go at times and vary in intensity. 
  * He likes to spend time with you in more private and quiet places, preferably choosing places that are very lowkey and calm, allowing the both of you a moment of reprieve to relax. He especially likes softly reading from his book to you, speaking softly yet still loud enough for the two of you to enjoy and help relax as his voice softly flows over you like honey. 
  * Given just the kind of guy that V is, he almost never raises his voice, which makes most discussions you have a lot less stressful in the event of an argument. V is more so the type of guy who will softly groan and sigh, which while can be concerning and frustrating, is significantly better than the loud and frightening alternative. That said, if anyone does blatantly yell at you and makes you go into that mode where you become visibly scared and defensive, clearly not letting up in the slightest even when you try to apologies, expect a very pissed off poet right next of you–that and with an equally pissed off Shadow and Griffin with you two to teach the asshole some manners until they quickly apologize and fuck off. 




	35. The Sparda Twins Having a Sickly Child:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How do you think the twins would handle having a kid who was kind of sickly?

**Dante:**

  * Honestly despite all the shared stress between Dante and his S/O that they have with their kid, he still makes it an effort that not a single day is wasted with them the moment he gets the chance; even if they don’t necessarily do anything big and just watch a movie together or play a board game. 
  * Being a devil hunter dad is hardly ever easy, but Dante is still determined to make the best of it and for his kid, who is basically either stuck at home or at the hospital depending on their particular condition and how bad it is at times. 
  * He likes to bring them little gifts from his jobs and adventures, usually little, more harmless things ideally so that he doesn’t get in trouble with his s/o should he even try to give his kid something even remotely dangerous while so young and what not. 
  * One of the bright-sides to this situation is that Lady and Trish are less likely to harp on Dante for not doing as many jobs as they know he has a kid to take care of and wants to spend as much time with given their condition and wants to ultimately be there for them as a good supportive parent should. It also means that he gets to keep more of his cash to not just support his partner and child, but also just be able to bring little gifts for them every now and again to cheer them up if his kid has been having a particularly hard time ~~(which also may or may not mean bonus gifts from Aunt Lady and Aunt Trish but shhh).~~
  * There are several nights where he’ll be up at night worrying if he’s being a good enough father and that he’s doing enough to be there for his kid since his own father was never there for him for very long and always worries about making that one mistake. He especially fears that one day he’ll come from a job only for something to have gone wrong while he was away. His S/O will often be there to console him, but it’s still always there in the back of his mind, regardless of the laughs and smiles he tries to keep up for everyone else’s sake. 
  * Though despite this, Dante still adores his kid, even if they may not be as healthy as the other kids and can’t always do the things they wish they can do. Dante is always determined to try and find an alternative where they can still enjoy the day and have fun, because as long as his kid is smiling and having fun, that’s all that matters. 



**Vergil:**

  * God help this poor man. He tries so hard but is also internally screaming half the time. Not because there’s necessary a problem he has with his kid, but rather this man is internally terrified of fucking this up again, especially with how he ended up kinda fucking up Nero emotionally, mentally and temporarily physically for so long. He wants nothing more than to make up for his sins, but goddamn if he isn’t also lowkey panicking in the background. 
  * I think the biggest thing he’d probably try and use to connect with them is his love of literature and try to build a connection there, especially if his kid can’t exactly go outside for very long or can’t really exert themselves as much as they want to due to things such as breathing problems or just never having enough energy to do so. Vergil knows all to well the kind of frustration his kid might be feeling in not always being able to do what the other kids are doing, but damn if he doesn’t try to show them alternatives. 
  * Knowing all too well what it’s like to feel powerless, Vergil tries to show them things that he would do at their age. This again involves anything like getting them into various forms of literature, writing, music, painting/drawing and/or literally any form of art that he get his hands on to help them express what they’re going through while also looking to give them a creative outlet. 
  * Obviously Vergil being Vergil, he’s not always the best when it comes to talking to people, and despite his best attempts, that very much includes trying to communicate with his own kid. This usually involves getting advice from Nero and Kyrie, and begrudgingly enough, even Dante when proven desperate given his brother’s seemingly natural talent with kids. 
  * Although he’s not good with words and never fully quite knows what to to say half the time, he still tries to be honest with his kid, doing his best to provide a balance of what they need to hear and what they occasionally want to hear as a buffer to try and wash over some of his bluntness. Though, while he’s not always the best speaker, he does do rather well to listen to whatever his kid says and whatever it is they want to talk about. If he can’t always provide good advice for what they’re going through, he can at least be someone they can go and talk to when they need it most. He wants to be able to be reliable for his kid and ultimately wants the best for them. 
  * The last thing he wants is to possibly mess up this second chance in being a father figure after what happened with Nero all those years ago and the time he literally tore off Nero’s arm for power. With this kid, even if they aren’t as physically strong as him or Nero, Vergil still wants to be around as their father and do whatever he can to make sure he doesn’t make the same mistakes him or his father made. And so help him god he will fight and even die for this kid to make sure he can do whatever he can to simply be there for them and provide whatever comfort possible. 




	36. The DMC Boys as Yanderes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you do Nero, Sparda, Dante and Vergil as yanderes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick warning, very dark and mature themes ahead for this one. If you know what yanderes are and the kind of shit around them, then you know what to expect for this one, ya'll.

**Dante:**

  * More so the protective type of yandere than possessive, though given the nature of his own inner devil, Dante still possesses some possessive qualities as a yandere. 
  * Personality wise, Dante’s the type to come off as relaxed and easy going. He’ll try to impress you at times and flirt with you ~~_(which he’s still terrible at, trust me)_~~ in the beginning while otherwise just coming off as being friendly. Nothing exactly all that suspicious, right?
  * After all, he’d hate to scare you off just yet and end up making things harder for himself in order to make you his. But, then again, who doesn’t love a good game of cat and mouse every now and again? 
  * He’s lost so much throughout his life–from his mother and father to his own twin brother. With how he finds himself falling harder for you with each passing moment, to say he’s terrified of the idea of losing you would be an understatement, especially with how he’s only just found you. 
  * With demons everywhere and whatever ungodly threats that lurk at just about every corner, there’s always a chance you’ll end up getting hurt, or worse. And it’s not like he can just stand around and allow that, not when he most definitely has the power and ability to do something about that. 
  * And it’s not like you can possibly protect yourself forever. Sure you may be strong now, but how much longer is any of that really going to last? So, what better thing to do for you, his beloved human, than to step in and be the one to protect you instead? After all, it’s not like there’s possibly anyone else who can possibly do it better than him? 
  * And even if you do get mad at him for it, as long as it means keeping you safe and sound and most importantly with him, then so be it. 
  * He’s certainly not above hunting you should you try to escape. If need be, he’d be willing to lock you up somewhere in the shop and even possibly gag you at times. After all, the less anyone knows of this, the better. 



**Vergil** :

  * Vergil is that odd mix of largely possessive and manipulative and somewhat protective yandere. 
  * He’s very standoffish and has this lowkey resentment in the beginning for giving him these feelings in the first place, especially if you happen to be a mere, weak little human.
  * Definitely the most likely to be one of the more patient yanderes of the DMC group. He sees it as the opportunity to observe you from afar, studying just about anything and everything he can about you; from your personality and mannerisms, strengths and weaknesses, weekly schedule, your hobbies, likes/dislikes, your relationships and personal life; basically just about everything that there is to know about you.
  * After all, it is always best to know one’s target ~~_(and prized obsession)_~~ , and **_knowledge is POWER_.**
  * Much like the rest of the boys, Vergil’s own inner devil is no stranger for possessiveness, meanwhile only fueling Vergil’s own feelings of possessiveness even further, if not justifying them, along with the urgency to claim and protect; to protect you from the vile unworthiness of those around you, regardless of whether it’s human nor demon. 
  * In the end you are his and his alone, and if it means having to bide his time for the ultimate pay off to claim what’s his, then so be it. The wait will only prove to make him stronger, and he knows he’ll need that strength if he truly wants to protect not only himself, but what’s also his. 
  * As he watches you from afar, keeping his distance far enough to either be out of sight or appearing when otherwise seemingly coincidental so that no one may suspect otherwise. The last thing he needs is some foolish pest getting in the way of claiming what he’s deemed to be rightfully his.
  * Sparda loved a human, after all. So perhaps this was fate leading him to truly follow in his father’s footsteps. And you, would be that human. 
  * During his time watching you from afar, he’s come to notice and even admire certain little quirks and traits about you: the gracefulness and elegance in the way you move and sway like a flower in the breeze; the way your eyes seem to practically light up whenever something catches your interest along with the bright ignition of passion in your voice as you talk about said interests; the very way you move your head and ever so lightly run your fingers over the spines of books as you search for something worthy of your attention; and of course how could he ever forget the way your beautifully pathetic little body ever so meekly seems to curl in on itself as you walk to your apartment late at night, hugging yourself anxiously as you momentarily freeze to look around you in hopes of finding the source of the feelings of being watched and what you could have sworn to have been footsteps before finally scurrying along like a frightened mouse, all the while completely oblivious to the hawk lurking above with the dead demon in it’s grasp. 
  * He’s always sure to keep the demons away, easily slaying whatever pathetic fools that would dare defy his warnings. After all, he couldn’t allow for any harm to possibly befall his precious human _~~yet~~. _
  * He was sure to make himself known to you not too long into his plan–adding some level of risk to this little game of cat and ever oblivious mouse, all the while bidding his time as he’d slowly but surely make his way in, looking for his opportunity to strike and officially claim you as his. Meanwhile, as far as you see him, he’s nothing more than the intimidating yet oddly somewhat… _sweet?_ in a sense



**Nero:**

  * Protective Yandere trope all the way. Ever since the events of 4 and what happened with Kyrie there has always been some fear in the back of Nero’s mind that something like this would happen again. That said, it’s hardly that surprising to learn that Nero would undergo any measure to insure his S/O’s safety, regardless as to what he would have to do to insure that for certain.
  * Nero isn’t above messing up someone who gets a little too close and handsy with his S/O, especially if said person is by any means bothering them. Yandere or not, he will happily break out the devil breakers to smite their scummy ass.
  * He might not necessarily do it in front of his S/O if they don’t seem bothered by them, though that won’t stop him from noting who this person is and what exactly their intentions are for his S/O. The last thing he wants is for this so-called friend to turn out to be some scummy piece of shit who might only harm his dear S/O.
  * He probably asked Morrison favors in trying to figure out who some of these people are, claiming they seemed a bit shady and just want to make sure there won’t be any risk of there being any “problems” in the future involving them.
  * He’ll allow them to stick around if they’re just harmless and friendly, not wanting to upset his S/O, though may Sparda have mercy on anyone who tries to start shit with you in anyway. Nero sure as hell isn’t going to let it stand, let alone let the person go without a few punishments along the way. 
  * He manages to get Nico and Kyrie believe he’s simply being a bit overprotective than anything else, the two of them never really questioning it beyond maybe a slightly worried glance here or there when they seem to find Nero in a bit of a bad mood all of a sudden or to see how heavy and sharp his gaze can suddenly turn at the mere mention of someone he doesn’t know being with his S/O. 
  * That also being said, he’s keen to keep an eye on other guys like Dante or even Vergil if they seem to look at his S/O a bit too long for his liking, usually wrapping an arm around them as pulling his S/O close as a way to try and essentially asset his own dominance, especially with having awakened his inner demon and it beginning to have more effects on his protectiveness and lowkey possessiveness that he might not even fully realize just yet. 



**Sparda:**

  * Being a demon, there are many mixed things in realizing this so called thing called “love.” It is a strange and interesting experience that Sparda can’t help but feel, especially noting the difference he feels for his darling compared to the rest of humanity. He still feels the need to defend humanity, yet there’s no dying that he feels the need to prioritize his darling’s safety just a little more than the others. 
  * He would probably try to find any excuse he can to learn about this human, often resorting to his human form so as to not scare them away when the two of them do cross paths. 
  * That said, Sparda is keen on maintaining a regal and charming persona, hoping that he can somehow sweet talk and charm his way into his darling’s life. He wants them to feel safe around him, even if it means secretly finding ways of gently putting his darling into danger just so that he can be the one to rescue them. 
  * Such methods are not ideal, though Sparda is keen on proving himself as being the most ideal mate and suitor for his darling, showing both his keen wit and battle prowess. After all, only strong suitable mates such as himself are deserving of darlings such as his. Only the strong survive among demons, and clearly his darling needs him in their life to make sure they’re protected at all costs. 
  * Sparda is sure to maintain an illusion of free will with his darling, not wishing to necessarily put any constraints on them just yet unless he absolutely has to, though that’s not to say he won’t do so if proven necessary, especially should one of his old enemies try and target his darling in some attempt for vengeance against the legendary dark knight. 
  * He finds himself drawn to seemingly more defenseless and fragile souls who prove incapable of being able to truly defend themselves. After all it’s souls such as these who need his guidance and protection more than anyone else. He’s simply fulfilling his duty as a protector for humanity, proving his utmost love, loyalty and adoration for his human. 
  * That said, his protection against any potential problems doesn’t apply to just demons. If he does find that there are any particularly unpleasant persons that refuse to surrender peacefully and stop posing themselves as both a danger and a nuisance to his darling, Sparda isn’t afraid of getting his hands dirty. 
  * But it’s all fine, after all, he’s doing this all for the sake of his darling. Their safety comes first above everything else, and Sparda is sure that the two of them, despite some unpleasant disagreements that may or may not come up, will surely come to an end once his darling comes to see things his way. Because of course they’ll come to see things his way. He’s the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, come hell or high water, things WILL go his way, regardless of the cost to do so. 




	37. DMC Boys with an S/O Dealing with Exhaustion:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you do headcanons of Dante, Nero and Vergil where their s/o is dealing with exhaustion and maybe pass out or something?

**Dante:**

  * Cue all of the internal and external worried whining. He always insists on you coming by his place to come take a nap or two to help you out but when you turn him down and insist you just need some coffee it just stresses him out even more. 
  * Every time he thinks you’re about to pass out, he’ll call out your name to check on you, and if you don’t respond by the second or third time, he’ll basically deem it nap time and have you lie down somewhere, likely your shared bedroom so that you won’t be kept up by or any of the others.
  * There have been a number of close scares where the two of you have been out and about together and you’ve almost passed out, just barely kept awake thanks to a mix of coffee, tea and various other caffeinated drinks.
  * He’ll insist on having you stay home for a bit to catch up on your sleep, not wanting to risk you potentially passing out and getting hurt while out on a job with him. Besides, if anyone deserves sleep with how hard they work, it’s definitely you. Dante just wishes you’d allow yourself more of said sleep.
  * If you’re struggling with things like insomnia, he’d likely suggest going to see a doctor, knowing all too well from his own experience how much something like insomnia can fuck you up when it comes to exhaustion. He’ll likely stay up with you during your particularly bad nights, having you lay on his chest as you both talk about things and talk about your respective days until one of you, preferably his s/o, finally does fall asleep. 



**Vergil:**

  * Oddly feels and relates to this on a spiritual level? Just also very tired and needs a nap too. 
  * He’ll often keep a close eye on you whenever you’re around and doing things instead of resting like you should be. There have been several close encounters where he has almost had to straight up send his duplicate to come and keep you from falling while on the verge of passing out. 
  * Has probably had to take the coffee from you a number of times when you clearly just need some actual goddamn rest to where he has legit just picked you up, bridal style or fireman carry–really depending on how much you’re trying to resist–and carried you off to your shared bedroom before forcing you to take a much needed nap. This is also some of the rare times where he’ll force you to lay your head on his lap if it means having you get some goddamn rest because there’s no way he’s letting his s/o just pass out like an idiot after ignoring his advice over and over.
  * If you’re dealing with a backlog of work that needs to be done, he’s more than insistent on creating a better work schedule to help you better manage your time and work flow. That said, if your boss happens to be the one causing you all this crap, he better have a good hiding place because both Vergil and Yamato have some very sharp words to have with him. Don’t worry he won’t kill him… ~~yet~~. 
  * If it’s stuff like housework or work at Devil May Cry, he’ll insist on having himself and even some of the others come over to help out. Probably will send Lady, Trish and Kyrie to give you a nice well needed spa day while he, Dante and Nero somehow manage to get everything else handled ~~(preferably without someone burning the house down)~~.



**Nero:**

  * So help him Sparda he will pry that coffee pot from your hands one way or another. Nero is determined to get you to get you some sleep, sometimes even going so far as to drag you away from your work desk and drag you to bed, especially if you’re up well past midnight and it’s close to sunrise. 
  * Has probably had to gently carry you from your desk every time he’s found you passed out there. Makes it an effort to keep the house nice and quiet while you get some sleep, which of course means keeping Nico and basically everyone who isn’t Kyrie out of the house. Will probably serve you breakfast in bed if you’re up early enough, though otherwise will very much treat you to whatever meal you want that isn’t cup noodles and energy drinks ~~(with the culinary aid and guidance of Kyrie, of course).~~
  * If you had an incident of passing out recently, Nero will probably be more inclined to keep a watchful eye on you, likely even hanging around you with a very watchful and worried gaze. Gets a little nervous if you show any possible signs of passing out. He probably has had to catch you a couple of times from your dizzy spells and are about to pass out. 
  * Encourages you to take breaks, even if it’s not naps, and instead just something simple like watching Netflix together or having some relaxing tea and snacks. Probably leads to a lot of cuddles on the couch with the two of you basically swaddled in blankets and pillows. Nero probably either has you situated in his lap somehow or with you beside him, ideally using his chest as a pillow as you just melt into him after a long day as he just softly chuckles while stroking your hair and rubbing your back. 
  * You know the book “Go The Fuck to Sleep?” Yeah he definitely bought a copy one point as a joke present but now has become basically your favorite thing to reference since he got it for you that one Christmas since he noticed your problem with never getting enough rest. You even have the CD narration done by none other by Samuel L Jackson, which of course Nero will absolutely put on if you don’t cooperate and go to bed when he tells you to. Yes you have that project done soon but your boyfriend loves and worries about you but most of all really, really, really wants you to go the fuck to sleep. Trust me, you and your entire body will thank him later.




	38. DMC Boys React To their S/O Being Hit on by a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey can you do headcanons of the DMC Boys reacting to a stranger hitting on their S/O, who obviously looks very uncomfortable about it?

**Dante:**

  * _Okay, hahaha, yeah, no. Dante’s not having any of this creep’s shit._
  * Seriously, the moment he sees or even just picks up any sign that you’re clearly uncomfortable, he’s going to step in. 
  * He’s much less jealous and more protective, knowing that not only is there no way in hell you’d ever go for this kind of creep and that you’re more than happy being his s/o, but also it’s more than obvious they’re making you uncomfortable. 
  * While he might not give off the particularly pissed off look at first unlike his brother, Dante is definitely gonna be far from friendly with the person. At first, he hopes that by stepping in and making it clear that you’re already with someone that hopefully they’ll lose interest and leave you alone. 
  * He’d start off small as he steps in alongside you, wrapping a protective and arguably cautionary arm around you before pulling you close; the first clear warning to back off. While to any outsider looking in he may seem like he’s perfectly laid back and joking about the whole thing, you know better. 
  * It doesn’t take long to pick up the particularly hinting undertone in your boyfriend’s voice for this asshole to fuck off, despite his seemingly cool and joking demeanor. Not to mention there’s a certain level of intimidation that just gleams from the look in Dante’s eyes. 
  * And he’s certainly not above flashing Ebony and Ivory if he has to in order to get the point across. And while he might not necessarily use his devil trigger to scare the creep off, there have been a few instances where he’s been willing just to use a brief glimpse or two of what this guy is dealing with to get the point across. 
  * It doesn’t take too long to get his point across after that, especially with how fast the creep is to run after that; not even bothering to try and salvage his ego after seeing the face of a certain pissed off devil hunter. 
  * He’s highly unlikely to get violent, though if they were to try and pull something for whatever stupid reason and get violent, Dante wouldn’t consider himself above socking the creep in the face in defense; shortly followed by pulling Ebony and/or Ivory on them as a final warning. Yeah, you might yell, lecture, or even just give him the silent treatment later for it for a bit, but it’s whatever. He’s just glad that you’re safe and feel comfortable and not be hit on by some drunk dumbass who can’t take a hint. 
  * The last thing Dante wants is to allow for creeps and assholes like this guy think they can just bother people who are clearly uninterested and not in any way interested; especially if that someone happens to be you of all people. 



**Vergil:**

  * **_*Vergil Glare Intensifies*  
_**
  * Hahaha…ah, but no seriously the fact that the guy isn’t dead yet will probably be a miracle in it of itself. That being said, don’t be too surprised if he’s not far off from summoning a few dozen glowing blue daggers to shoot into the idiot’s back…
  * And sadly for Vergil, murder is tragically not the answer. 
  * Seriously, who in the flying fuck thinks they can just come up to you like that and start bugging you like that? Especially if it’s fairly obvious that you’re clearly not comfortable. 
  * He keeps a watchful eye from a near distance, his brow twitching in annoyance, which only grows more and more noticeable with his ever growing annoyance and anger. Annoyed at the fact he has to listen to this delusional idiot pathetically try and court you, and of course angry becausesome filth is not only trying to outright court you, but also has the audacity to clearly not consider your regard for such advances. It takes a lot of effort for him to not draw Yamato within seconds on this foolish piece of filth. 
  * Not to mention, on top of being disinterested and bugging you while you’re trying to work, you’re also quite clearly uncomfortable with him and his idiotic advances; awkwardly and somewhat anxiously shifting about in your spot with the occasional unconformable and nervous laugh. 
  * It was obvious you were just trying to be nice to the guy in dismissing him, though it was clear to Vergil that the idiot had yet to get the message. 
  * It’s only after it’s been made clear that this creep is either not getting the message any time soon, or is too damn persistent to take the hint and piss off that the dear dark slayer steps in. 
  * And let me tell you, you don’t just see the amount of annoyance and utter pissed off coming off of him. If anything, you’re more likely to sense it first. All starting with the moment you first here that low annoyed “ _tch_ ” and growl from his direction, it’s shortly followed by the sound of his chair screeching against the wood floor, almost as though acting as a warning call for the hell for the hell that was heading this guy’s way. With each cool and calculated step he took in your direction, you could almost swear it had suddenly gotten colder. 
  * ( _Oh boy, would you look at that, hell’s frozen over…_ ). 
  * Any attitude the guy might have had before seeing Vergil seemed to quickly from both sight and existence. With how stiff and rigid the guy became at that moment, you would have sworn Vergil had just stabbed him ~~repeatedly~~. Though with the way his glare seemed to sharpen and narrow in intensity with each second, almost as though looking through the now shaking, pale faced fool, he honestly might as well have. 
  * _“Get out.” “B-but I was j–!” “Did I stutter?” “W-well, no, but—!” “Then get out. **Now**. I won’t repeat myself a third time.”_
  * It doesn’t take long for the message to become any more clearer at that point, the creep quickly scrambling to his feet and bolting out of there before you could say _“devil trigger.”_
  * It’s only after the creep has left the scene that you slowly start to acknowledge your ever stoic faced lover; giving a somewhat nervous smile and laugh before mouthing out a soft “thank you.” Vergil, meanwhile, simply gives a faint grunt in acknowledgement before returning to his seat and tea as you finally breathe a sigh of relief. 
  * Although far from violent and hardly having said all that much, it was more than enough to show that while only being armed with only a few words just how deadly and effective he was. 



**Nero:**

  * Assuming that Nero hasn’t decked the guy the moment he saw the creep bothering you, chances are it isn’t long before he moves in. And by moves in, I mean he literally moves in in front of you, blocking–or more effectively–guarding you from this guy and any of his further advancements. He tries to be "polite"--or at least remotely civil about it--but this guy is really pushing every button in Nero's system the more this creep practically keeps trying to stick to you like slime. 
  * Much like Vergil, Nero is far from amused with this stranger's crap. Assuming he hasn’t gotten his fist on standby by then with nostrils borderline flaring, he’d have felt you place your hand on his upper arm in an attempt to calm him down and keep him from doing something he might regret. 
  * Had this been any other scenario where someone was flirting with you, he would’ve likely felt somewhat more insecure about it, particularly on his part with the whole, glowing demon-arm thing. Especially seeing as how it didn’t help in making him stand out a lot more on top of serving as a reminder that he wasn’t exactly entirely human.
  * However, he can tell from that anxious look in your features and your rather rigid body language that you’re obviously uncomfortable. That being said: your boy is up and ready to kick so ass.
  * He does try and tell them to back off at first, though it mostly comes out as low grumbling and very pissed off glaring. Chances are, you’re going to have to do most of the talking assuming the guy hasn’t backed off. 
  * The most violent he’s gotten in terms of threats was the time he slammed his devil bringer into a brick wall, leaving a large crater like dent in its place. It was easy to say the guy didn’t stay too long after that. 
  * He’ll likely apologize about getting violent after making sure you’re okay, possibly taking you both out for ice cream or some other kind of treat as an apology for getting pretty scary. 
  * Even if he does try and brush it off, he does feel a little bad for possibly scaring you a bit, if not possibly embarrassing you if there happens to be a crowd and ends up making a scene. 




End file.
